A través del velo
by Ekhi
Summary: Mata a los muertos, teme a los vivos. ¿Qué hay de los demás? (AU Ubicado a partir del 4x08)
1. Chapter 1

_Universo alternativo (en muchos sentidos) ubicado a partir del capítulo 4x08 Too Far gone._

**Disclaimer:** Ni soy Robert Kirkman ni trabajo para la AMC así que los personajes del comic y de la serie no me pertenecen. Los he raptado temporalmente para este experimento. _Anna y Ben son personajes de cosecha propia._

Aquí vengo con una de esas ideas raras que de vez en cuando, terminan por escrito en un Word en mi ordenador tras aparecer en mi cabeza. Sólo os pido una cosa: mantened la mente abierta.

Advertencias: Violencia, lenguaje…

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Estaban agotados. Tras varios días caminando sin descanso entre bosques, por fin habían encontrado un pequeño refugio donde guarecerse por esa noche. Aquel cobertizo parecía un buen sitio donde pasar las horas como cualquier otro. Sus cuatro paredes y el techo era cuanto necesitaban para sobrevivir un día más en aquel mundo devastado.

Habían atrancado la puerta con una vieja silla. Habían tirado al suelo los cojines viejos del destartalado sofá que parecía iba a convertirse en polvo en cualquier instante. Les sirvieron como asiento mientras cenaban algo en absoluto silencio, absortos en sus propios pensamientos en lo que les podría deparar el siguiente día.

Anna había insistido en encargarse de la pequeña guardia armada con el único arma cargada de la que disponían. El machete de Ben cerca de sus piernas encogidas, brillaba bajo el fulgor de la luna llena que se colgaba entre las rendijas de la pared de madera del cobertizo.

En su mente bullían cientos de pensamientos, miles de sensaciones que la bloqueaban y lanzaban su mente a una carrera en busca de unos instantes de paz. Así era cada noche, así venía siendo desde que tenía memoria. Cada día, cada segundo.

Las horas en las que mantenía la guardia eran su momento favorito del día y a la vez el más odiado de todos. Agradecía la soledad que le confería que Ben permaneciera dormido, sin abrir la boca, sin llenar su mente de más inquietudes. Pero también temía la soledad que arrastraba el permanecer despierta en ese mundo tan muerto y vivo a partes iguales. Temía lo que estaba al otro lado de esas paredes de madera, esperándole, acechándole.

La joven cerró los ojos unos segundos escuchando la respiración serena y pausada del chico durmiendo a menos de un metro de su posición. Podía ver su pecho ascender y descender con cada toma de aire. Era un gesto hipnótico e inherente a cualquier ser vivo, pero para ella sobre todo, era tranquilizador.

Arañó con su mano derecha la tierra del suelo bajo su cuerpo al escuchar los susurros y gritos romper el silencio de la noche, entremezclándose con los gruñidos de los caminantes. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados luchando por controlar su respiración y el ritmo de su corazón, rezando para que los muertos no pudieran escucharles y pudiera tener una noche tranquila.

Necesitaba una noche de paz, de silencio, de serenidad. Necesitaba sentir, escuchar con normalidad los gruñidos de los caminantes y nada más. No le importaba el ruido de sus pies putrefactos arrastrándose por la hierba. No le molestaba los gruñidos escalonados entre los miembros de los grupos u hordas que pasaban a su alrededor, sorteándoles. No le importaba escuchar el sonido propio de cualquier animal que pudiera merodear en las cercanías.

Las noches en las que sólo les escuchaba a ellos, eran sin duda las mejores que podría esperar y desear.

Alzó sus manos hasta ocultar sus orejas bajo las palmas, apretándolas con fuerza contra su cabeza. Podía oír su voz con claridad. Podía oír sus ruegos, sus sueños, su frustración por un destino no cumplido, sus lamentos por quienes había dejado atrás. Podía ver su reflejo nítido al mirarse frente a un espejo mientras se maquillaba y peinaba su larga melena castaña. Casi podía oler su colonia regalo de Navidades de su novio, el carmín enmascarando sus labios.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados, la frente contra sus rodillas flexionadas rezando a Dios o a quien pudiera escucharle, pidiéndole que aquella mujer siguiera adelante caminando y la dejara atrás. Esa noche no podía lidiar con nadie más. No podía.

Sólo una noche. Una única noche era cuanto pedía.

* * *

Los ojos del chico no se separaban de la figura que yacía en el suelo, tumbada sobre los cojines. Su atención durante su turno de guardia había estado clavada en ella y en su errático sueño.

Aguantó en silencio sus conversaciones en voz baja mientras dormía. En ocasiones lograba descifrar alguna de las palabras que salían de la boca de la chica, en otras, era imposible por la agitación y el temor que la embargaba.

En ese instante las lágrimas eran quienes frustraban cualquier posibilidad de que le comprendiera. Incapaz de aguantar más viéndola removerse inquieta bajo la manta que le cubría pidiendo ayuda a quienes ya no estaban con ellos en ese mundo, Ben agitó el hombro de la Anna, obligándola a despertarse.

Sus ojos anegados por las lágrimas se clavaron en los suyos, su respiración acelerada como si hubiera estado corriendo varias millas y no dormida a escasos metros de él. La chica se apartó el pelo de la cara y clavó su mirada en sus pies aún cubiertos por la tela.

Ben había esperado hasta el último instante para despertarla, no porque quisiera que reviviera o sintiera lo que fuera que le había asustado en sus sueños; sino porque sabía que cualquier descanso que lograra alcanzar aunque fuera plagado de pesadillas, lo necesitaba.

El sol que se colaba por las rendijas había sido su excusa para sacarla de su sufrimiento y lanzarla a uno diferente al despertarla.

Era hora de moverse, tenían que aprovechar la luz del día para desplazarse. Debían encontrar un lugar más seguro, lejos de todo y de todos. Necesitaban aislarse, Anna lo necesitaba.

La joven se desperezó intentando acomodarse su melena oscura en una coleta. Su mirada vagaba por la estancia sin posarse en nada en concreto, aún absorta en lo vivido en sueños.

- ¿Has podido descansar?- Anna no se molestó en mirarle y negó con la cabeza en un gesto seco rascándose los ojos con los nudillos.

El chico ya sabía la respuesta de antemano pero quizá por una vez pudiera estar equivocado. Ben ahogó un suspiro de cansancio rascándose la incipiente barba en su mentón. Las ojeras de ella podían rivalizar con las suyas propias con facilidad, pero el cansancio de Anna no siempre dejaba huellas visibles para él o para ningún otro. Pero sabía que estaba ahí. Siempre estaba ahí.

A veces se traducía en un silencio absoluto durante horas e incluso días. No era algo extraño, ni algo surgido tras la aparente resurrección de los muertos. Así era desde niños, desde la primera vez que se percató de su actitud errática, esquiva en ocasiones contrastando con la jovialidad y alegría con la que le abrazaba otros días. En ocasiones creía que convivían dos personas diferentes en su cuerpo, cada una de ellas llena de manías, miedos. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a lidiar con ambas cuando aparecían, adaptándose a cada una de ellas.

En los días silenciosos él intentaba hacerla hablar siendo respondido con miradas o gestos vagos que buscaban tranquilizarle. Era su intento de alejarle de ella pero manteniéndole a un brazo de distancia. Sabía que le quería cerca pero que a su vez la cercanía le abrumaba.

Esos días eran en los que, como ella le había confesado una de las primeras ocasiones en las que su silencio había sido total durante días, las voces en su cabeza no le daban pie a hablar. No había espacio en su cabeza para poder formular palabras o pensamientos propios. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para decirle nada porque todas sus energías estaban destinadas a permanecer en el mundo de los vivos mientras los muertos intentaban arrastrarle con ellos.

- Te he dejado una manzana y un trozo de cecina para que comas antes de que salgamos.

Anna asintió en agradecimiento por el desayuno dejándole claro que ese día iba a caminar de nuevo por el limbo, luchando una nueva batalla en favor de su serenidad, su voluntad y su propia integridad.

* * *

El verdor de los árboles bordeando el camino que transitaban insuflaba algo de ánimo y calma en sus cuerpos. La suave brisa que agitaba las hojas a su paso, parecía el arrullo de ese nuevo universo, susurrándoles que no estaban solos en ese mundo caótico. El sol sobre sus cabezas daba fe de que la hora de la cena no estaba ya muy lejana.

Anna cerró los ojos concentrándose en los sonidos que la rodeaban. La respiración tranquila de Ben a su lado. El sonido de sus pisadas sobre el camino de gravilla y barro. El crujir de las hojas al ser agitadas por la suave brisa. El canto lejano de algún pájaro extraviado. No quería escuchar nada más.

Abrió los ojos y los fijó en el arce que les esperaba varios metros más adelante cerca de una curva. Centró su atención en él, esforzándose en apagar su voz mientras adelantaba un pie tras otro, obligándose a avanzar sin descanso hacia ese árbol. Lo primordial era llegar a ese arce, una vez allí, pensaría en su próximo destino inmediato.

En ocasiones cuando intentamos abarcar más allá de lo que nuestros cuerpos nos permiten, pagamos un precio por ello. Ella lo había aprendido de mala manera y no quería volver a cometer ese error.

- ¿Estás bien?- Despegó la vista de las huellas que surcaban la tierra frente a ellos para mirarle.

- Está perdida…- Musitó en un hilo de voz desviando su mirada hacia la izquierda.

A su lado una mujer con la melena rubia y deslucida cercana a la cuarentena, le miraba esperanzada enfundada en un vestido raído de flores oscuras. La mujer no separaba sus ojos de ella.

- Tiene cinco años, tiene el pelo castaño, más oscuro que el mío y ojos azules como el cielo.- Recitaba de nuevo la mujer una vez más tocándose su propio pelo enmarañado.- Se llama Elisa, estaba con mi marido pero… nos separamos y… luego no recuerdo nada más.

Anna tragó grueso al sentir cómo los últimos instantes en vida de la mujer que caminaba junto a ellos, invadían su mente. Logró mantener su respiración a raya, serena a pesar de la brillantez de los sucesos, de la violencia de los mismos. No siempre era tarea fácil, pero a fuerza de ser obligada a revivir situaciones similares una y otra vez, lo iba logrando.

- Está buscando a su hija pequeña.- Le explicó a Ben quien enlazó su mano izquierda con la derecha de ella. En su mano libre, sujetaba el machete mientras miraba a su alrededor. No podía estar muy lejos.

- ¡Por favor, sólo tiene cinco años!- Le rogó con voz desesperada asiéndose a su brazo izquierdo impidiéndole avanzar. Sus ojos inspiraban pena y miedo.

- ¿Has visto a Jimmy?- Un hombre cercano a la treintena apareció frente a ella con su camisa hecha jirones. Un anciano chocó contra su espalda acorralándola.

- ¿Y a Berty, la has visto? Déjame que te la muestre.- Dijo el anciano y alargó su mano hacia la sien de la chica queriendo rozarla.

- ¡NO! ¡NO!- Gritó desesperada, manoteando para intentar evitar el contacto sin éxito. Ahogó un grito ante la consabida sacudida que la acción conllevaba consigo.

En su mente no tardaron en aparecer infinitas imágenes, una tras otra abriéndose paso en su consciencia a la velocidad del flash de una cámara. El día de su boca, el vigésimo aniversario de la misma, los desayunos que compartían todos los domingos junto a sus hijos y nietos.

Más personas se sucedieron en su cabeza sin previo aviso, incapaz de evitar que le tocaran. Fiestas, llantos, despedidas, promesas, ferias, besos, peleas, bodas, cumpleaños formaron un torbellino de imágenes en su mente mientras los espíritus de quienes moraban aún sobre la faz de la tierra se peleaban por ganar su atención rodeándola, sepultándola.

- ¡Anna!

Ben desesperado intentaba tironear de su mano y levantarla del suelo pero le resultaba imposible. Anna se revolvía deseando levantarse, gritaba tumbada en el suelo en mitad del camino. La fuerza invisible que apresaba a su hermana pequeña, que le provocaba esos gritos de angustia era mayor que su propia voluntad. No podía hacer nada.

- ¡DEJADLA EN PAZ!- Gritaba Ben impotente, tironeó con más fuerza de su brazo, la mano de Anna arañaba su piel con fuerza deseando que le sacara de allí, aferrándose a él

Los gruñidos no tardaron en alcanzarles. Era de esperar. Sus espíritus nunca se alejaban demasiado de sus cuerpos vacíos de cualquier voluntad humana.

- ¡MALDITA SEA DEJADLA EN PAZ!- Gritó Ben con furia logrando liberar por fin a su hermana de su prisión.

Cargándola a su espalda sin esfuerzo- había perdido demasiado peso desde el fin de todo- salió corriendo hacia el grupo de árboles que rodeaban el prado que atravesaban rumbo oeste. Los brazos de Anna se aferraban a su cuello, su cabeza reposaba contra su nuca. Su respiración agotada y acelerada a partes iguales recorría su espalda bajo la camisa. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo se agarraba a él con ansia pero sobre todo lo hacía su mente, dejándose empapar de su calidez, de sus recuerdos en común, de su vitalidad. Era eso lo que necesitaba en ese instante, sentir la vida que aún palpitaba bajo sus manos.

Ben corrió sin descanso, alejándose de los caminantes, de los muertos, de los vivos. Tenía que ganar cuanta distancia le permitieran recorrer sus piernas y sus energías menguadas. Se lo debía.

Ignoró la quemazón en sus piernas, el dolor en la planta de sus pies. Hizo caso omiso a su respiración cada vez más dificultosa, al sudor que caía por su frente, empapándole el pelo en la nuca. Todo eso era secundario, debía seguir ganándoles terreno a todos.

Anna hundió su rostro en su cuello dejándose llevar.

* * *

Necesitaba recuperar las fuerzas o haría que les mataran a ambos si seguía cargando con Anna una sola milla más. La suerte que en raras ocasiones estaba de su parte, hizo acto de presencia en forma de tienda abandonada en mitad de una carretera secundaria.

Reventó el candado con la tubería que guardaba en la mochila y se coló en el interior de la tienda pistola en mano. Tras dejar a Anna junto a la entrada, adormilada y agotada, se aseguró de que nadie iba a molestarles mientras estuvieran allí a la espera de que ella se recuperara. El haz de su linterna se paseaba por el local. Respiró tranquilo al ver que ningún caminante había escogido aquel sitio como comedero habitual.

Aprovechando que Anna seguía dormida, echó un rápido vistazo a las estanterías volcadas y las que seguían aún en pie. Encontró un paquete de pilas para su linterna y varias latas de conservas aún sin caducar.

Llevó a su hermana hasta la pequeña oficina que el dueño del local mantenía en la parte trasera y atrancó la puerta de la entrada para evitar visitantes inesperados en mitad de la noche. Bloqueó la puerta del despacho con el escritorio y depositó la linterna sobre la mesa. Sacó la manta que guardaba en la mochila y cubrió con ella a Anna quien se alejó de él como un resorte. Pegó la espalda contra la pared mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos y asustados, desorientada.

- Tranquila Anna, soy yo. – Alzó las manos para que no le viera como una amenaza más.- Estamos solos.- Añadió, arrepintiéndose al instante por hacer una afirmación que no sabía con certeza si era real. La chica miró la habitación con detenimiento y la puerta atrancada.- Estamos seguros hasta mañana.

Ella asintió en silencio más calmada pasándose una mano por la frente con gesto cansado. Estiró las piernas varios segundos antes de encogerlas y pegarlas contra su pecho.

- ¿Estás bien?- La voz de la chica parecía hueca, carente de cualquier atisbo de vitalidad.

- Sí, estamos bien.- Ben no pudo ver la sonrisa vacía de su hermana al haber ocultado su rostro entre sus rodillas.- Te dejaron marchar a tiempo…

- No, no me soltaron.- Negó ella alzando su mirada vidriosa hacia él.- No querían que me fuera, querían que me quedara con ellos.- Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano recuperando la compostura.- No me van a dejar marchar nunca, Ben…- Miró a su hermano con pena.- No lo van a hacer.

- Si ésta es tu nueva forma de decirme que te deje sola…- Ben sonrió agitando la cabeza.- No va a funcionar, hermanita.- Se acercó a ella tomando asiento en el suelo. Cogió su mano izquierda entre las suyas acariciándola con suavidad.- Te dije que cuidaría de ti hasta mi último aliento.- No pensaba romper su promesa.

- Conmigo a tu lado ese instante, está más cercano que nunca.- Atajó ella dándole un apretón antes de soltar sus manos y envolverse en la manta.- Y cuando tú te vayas…- El mentón de la chica temblaba, las lágrimas se precipitaron hasta la manta a la que se aferraba con fuerza.- Y cuando vuelvas…- Miró a su hermano y desvió la mirada incapaz de continuar hablando. No quería imaginar ese día, lo temía con todas sus fuerzas. No quería vivir para verlo.

- No volveré a por ti, Anna. No como ellos.- La chica rio quedo enjugándose las lágrimas en la manta.

- Pensaba que habíamos dejado de mentirnos hacía tiempo.

Ben aguantó estoico en silencio la mirada dolida e irónica de su hermana. Anna se esforzaba en serenarse, en mantener las lágrimas a raya, pero la sola idea de verse lanzada a ese mundo sin él a su lado, o con él una vez su corazón se hubiera parado… Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo alejando su mirada de la de Ben.

No creía que podría sobrevivir a ese día. No sabía cómo podría hacer algo así.

* * *

_¡Muy buenas noches! Si habéis llegado hasta aquí sin pensar que estoy consumiendo algún tipo de psicotrópico legal o ilegal, muchas gracias No lo hago por cierto, para despejar dudas jajaja_

_Esta idea surgió allá en el parón entre la parte primera y la segunda de la 4ª Temporada de la serie tras volver a ver una serie inglesa que maneja el tema de médiums, espíritus y demás. Y pensé… ¿Qué "mejor" escenario para una persona de esas características que el que se narra en la serie? Lo sé, quizá sea hilar muy fino jajaja Pero en mi cabeza lo vi tan claro como el agua así que… No pude resistirme. _

_Siendo honesta tengo que deciros que no va a ser una historia con una trama elaboradísima, de decenas de capítulos, con mil giros que os dejarán con la boca abierta. Creo que tiene su encanto, su... cosa. Puede que termine haciéndolo con el tiempo, dándole más profundidad o como queráis llamarlo, pero de momento, lo que tengo es lo que voy a subir aquí. Espero que de todos modos no penséis que es una pérdida de tiempo. _

_Pronto aparecerán algunos personajes de la serie. Si le dais una oportunidad y pensáis que aún estoy en mis cabales, os veré en las próximas partes. Si no, gracias por intentarlo ;) Cualquier comentario, crítica, sugerencia, idea, tomatazo será bien recibido. _

_¡Nos leemos!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ni soy Robert Kirkman ni trabajo para la AMC así que los personajes del comic y de la serie no me pertenecen. Los he raptado temporalmente para este experimento. _Anna y Ben son personajes de cosecha propia._

Advertencias: Violencia, lenguaje…

_Aviso: lo escrito en cursiva es un Flashback_

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Las nubes se arremolinaban sobre su cabeza. No parecían arrastrar lluvia con ellas, una lástima. Habría sido de agradecer e incluso lo más adecuado según su opinión. Debería estar lloviendo a cántaros, infinidad de rayos deberían estar rasgando el cielo para estrellarse en la tierra a sus pies. Así debería ser y no una simple cortina grisácea que parecía dispersarse a cada paso que daba.

Caminaba con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de la vieja sudadera, sus dedos se aferraban al interior de la tela. No recordaba cuándo se había detenido por última vez. ¿Había sido hacía dos, tres horas? Alzó la vista al cielo intentando averiguarlo con la posición del sol pero su cabeza no estaba dispuesta a calcular nada en esos momentos.

Aun sin poder verlo, el sol incidía sobre su cabeza pegando su flequillo contra su sien. Las gotas de sudor recorrían su cuello, su espalda, el espacio entre sus dedos. ¿Para qué estaba allí arriba esas nubes si no lograban bajar la temperatura a ras del suelo? Parecía una maldita broma macabra.

Anna caminaba como una autómata, un pie tras otro sin molestarse en mirar el paisaje a su alrededor. Apretaba los dientes escuchándoles hablar entre ellos e intentarlo con ella, susurrando, incluso gritando en ocasiones, pero les ignoró. Hoy no iba a escucharles, no iba a hacerles el más mínimo caso, no iba a intentar si quiera hacerles comprender que no quería tenerles a su lado. Se limitó a caminar en silencio intentando alejarse.

A cada paso que daba sus voces eran más tenues, más sutiles, convirtiéndose en imperceptibles susurros. A cada milla que se alejaba de aquella maldita casa su sombra caminaba más solitaria. A cada milla que se alejaba de aquella maldita casa, todos se iban quedando atrás, excepto él. Él siempre le seguiría allá donde fuera.

Anna se secó la mejilla con el puño de la manga con fuerza, manteniendo a raya la ira, la pena, la rabia. Pero las lágrimas parecían tener voluntad propia pues siguieron precipitándose por sus mejillas.

- Me mentiste.- Le miró finalmente tras haberse mantenido en silencio incapaz de volverse hacia él.

Se detuvo en mitad de aquel camino de mala muerte, sus ojos anegados por las lágrimas, su respiración entrecortada al verle delante de ella.

No quería mirarle. Había temido verlo. Había temido ver un eco de quien había sido en vida, un eco que no hiciera justicia de quien había sido para ella. Un vestigio retorcido, complejo, de ojos inertes, carentes de vida. Así resultaban ser la mayoría, ¿por qué iba a ser él diferente?

Pero sus miedos habían sido infundados, y eso dolía más aún. Porque ese espectro tenía su amplia sonrisa, su mirada clara, brillante y generosa, su voz. Pero no guardaba su calidez al tacto, ni escondía un corazón vivo y palpitante bajo su piel. No guardaba nada en él. No era él.

- Me mentiste, sabías lo que iba a pasar y aun así…

Enfurecida aceleró el paso sintiendo su presencia junto a ella, incansable. Había cosas que ni la muerte conseguía cambiar.

- Lo siento.

Parecía sincero, parecía real pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estuviera aún allí con ella. Eso no opacaba el dolor que parecía querer partirle el pecho en dos.

- ¡ME DA IGUAL LO QUE SIENTAS!- Le espetó empujándole con fuerza sin verle trastabillar.- ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA QUE NO FUERAS CAPAZ DE VER LA MALDITA LUZ AL FINAL DEL TÚNEL!-Un nuevo empujón bañado en lágrimas.- ¡DEBISTE ESFORZARTE MÁS EN ENCONTRARLO! ¡DEBISTE MARCHARTE! ¡DEBISTE DEJARME SOLA OTRA VEZ!

- Lo siento, Anna.- Se disculpó Ben una vez más esforzándose en sostenerla entre sus brazos hecha un manojo de temblores y lágrimas. Siempre había agradecido sus abrazos, pero en ese instante odiaba con todas sus fuerzas que pudiera sostenerla.

- Eres igual que todos ellos.- Masculló ella aferrándose a su camisa ensangrentada. Dolía demasiado.

- Yo no quiero hacerte daño.- Se excusó su hermano acariciando su pelo.

- Demasiado tarde Ben…

* * *

"_Anna sonreía ante la broma más reciente de su hermano. Había sido algo simple y que realmente no habría sacado ni una mísera carcajada condescendiente de uno de sus amigos antes del caos pero ahora, en ese momento, era un auténtico soplo de aire fresco y cotidianidad. _

_Ayudaba el hecho de que caminaran solos por primera vez en días. Eran raras las ocasiones en las que así ocurría así que ambos aprovechaban para intentar volver a ser quienes eran. _

_Ben pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro, sus pasos sincronizados tras varios golpes de cadera que hicieron peligrar su equilibrio. Anna pasó su brazo por la cintura de su hermano apoyando su cabeza contra él mientras andaban disfrutando del auténtico silencio. _

_- Puede que en el siguiente pueblo tengamos algo más de suerte y podamos encontrar algunas latas de comida. _

_- Sí, seguro que encontramos algo.- Afirmó ella sonriente, arrancándole una sonrisa a su hermano._

_- ¿Hoy estamos de buen humor, eh?- Le picó él ganándose un golpe suave en el pecho._

_Tras una hora de caminata, llegaron a un pueblo. El silencio era absoluto, parecía que nada ni nadie andaba en las cercanías. La suerte seguía estando de su parte. _

_- Vamos, puede que ahí encontremos algo.- Le apremió Ben señalando una casa._

_Entraron con sigilo en su interior, Ben con su machete en la mano y Anna con el cuchillo firme contra su palma. Aseguraron la planta inferior y ascendieron por las escaleras, no les vendría mal hacerse con algo de ropa. _

_Anna entró en una habitación que tiempo atrás habría pertenecido a una adolescente. Varios posters de bandas de música le miraban desde las paredes mientras se afanaba en rebuscar algo en el armario que pudiera servirle. Se cambió de camiseta y cogió un par de prendas más que metió en su macuto. Muerta de curiosidad, se acercó a las estanterías llenas de libros, cuadernos y discos de música. Sonrió al deslizar el dedo por los lomos de los libros reconociendo en ellos algunos de sus favoritos. _

_Volvió su atención hacia el escritorio y miró en los cajones, tal vez guardará pilas o alguna linterna que podrían usar. _

_- Por favor, que funcione…- Murmuró para sí sacando de su escondite su hallazgo: un reproductor de mp3._

_Se colocó el auricular izquierdo y apretó el botón de encendido. Ahogó una carcajada contra su puño al ver que el aparato aún funcionaba y que la batería estaba prácticamente completa. Definitivamente, aquel era su día. _

_Con su nuevo tesoro escondido en el bolsillo del pantalón, Anna salió de la habitación y bajó al piso inferior yendo directa hacia la cocina. Abrió todos los armarios encontrando únicamente un paquete de patatas fritas, y un bote de mermelada aún sin abrir. El azúcar les iría bien._

_Se volvió hacia la escalera al escuchar los pasos rápidos de Ben descender del piso superior._

_- ¿Encontraste algo?- Le preguntó, ella alzó lo poco que había encontrado.- Bueno, no es lo más sano del mundo pero… Servirá. _

_Se sentaron entorno a la mesa de la cocina y abrieron el paquete de patatas vaciándolo por la mitad. El resto acabaría en sus estómagos en la próxima comida. _

_- ¡Oh, casi lo olvido!- Exclamó Anna con entusiasmo sacando de su bolsillo el mp3._

_- ¿Funciona?- Preguntó sorprendido Ben a lo cual ella asintió.- ¿Tiene buena música?_

_- Me da igual lo que sea mientras funcione._

_Ben asintió en silencio con el aparato apagado en su mano, mirando de soslayo a su hermana comer otra patata frita. _

_Conseguir algo de música en ese mundo, era un lujo que estaba al alcance de pocos y que todos desearían. Pero para su hermana, suponía un auténtico oasis a la carta cuando los muertos no la dejaran en paz. Tal vez incluso podía darle varias horas de sueño tranquilo como cuando era niña. Aquel simple aparato era el mejor hallazgo que habían hecho en semanas. _

_- ¿Nos quedamos aquí o nos movemos?- Se limpió los dedos en el pantalón una vez terminó de hablar. Ben se encogió de hombros.- Puede que en alguna de las otras casas encontremos algo que nos pueda servir. _

_- Vamos a comprobarlo._

_Guardaron la comida en sus mochilas y salieron por la puerta trasera de la casa._

_- ¿Te importa si…?- Preguntó Anna dubitativa alzando el auricular del mp3 en una mano.- Pondré el volumen bajito, sólo cinco minutos._

_- Claro, adelante.- Ben sonrió al ver la expresión alegre de su hermana ajustándose los auriculares en el oído. _

_El jardín de aquella casa era enorme, y la hierba alta les ralentizaba su avance a través de él. La valla que bordeaba el jardín se encontraba rota en varias zonas facilitando la comunicación, pero su objetivo estaba en el otro extremo. _

_Sin ser consciente de que lo hacía, Anna comenzó a tararear la canción que escuchaba en el mp3, su mirada fija en el suelo y en el escenario que les rodeaba. _

_Una rama crujió a sus espaldas seguida del inconfundible gutural sonido de los gruñidos de varios caminantes. Ben cogió la mano de su hermana y echó a correr con rapidez hacia la valla del fondo._

_- ¿Qué…?- Anna se quitó el auricular izquierdo y miró por encima de su hombro. Una decena de caminantes se abrían paso desde el jardín contiguo hacia donde ellos se encontraban.- ¡Mierda!_

_Ben se agachó y le indicó a Anna que le usara como trampolín para lograr trepar la alta valla. La chica se afanaba en aferrarse a la cima ignorando los gruñidos y las voces de aquellos que aún caminaban junto a sus cuerpos._

_- ¡Ya casi estás, Anna!- Le animó Ben pasándole su machete y empujándole el pie desde abajo para que cayera al otro lado. La chica respiró aliviada al ver que por lo menos a ese lado nadie les esperaba. _

_- ¡Ben, vamos!- La chica golpeó la madera escuchando a su hermano al otro lado saltar para aferrarse a la parte superior de la valla.- Eso es hermano, vamos, un poco más.- Un grito desgarrador salió de boca de su hermano.- ¡No, no, no! ¡BEN!- Gritó ella a pleno pulmón recorriendo la valla con mirada frenética para poder colarse al otro lado.- ¡BEN!- Gritó desesperada escuchándole gritar de nuevo a su hermano._

_- ¡VETE ANNA!- Logró decir Ben. Anna golpeó con el machete la madera pero apenas lograba sacar algunas astillas, las fuerzas le flaqueaban.- ¡CORRE ANNA!_

_- ¡No pienso dejarte ahí!- Le recriminó con voz entrecortada. Se secó con fuerza los ojos intentando centrar su mirada.- ¡No puedes hacerme esto!_

_- ¡VE…!- Su voz se ahogó en un gorjeo. _

_- Ben…- Le llamó en un susurro, su frente apoyada contra la valla.- Ben…- Podía escucharles cómo rasgaban la carne, las ropas y quebraban los huesos con sus manos ansiosas._

_- Mi amigo Billy…- Anna se volvió con furia hacia la chica que seguro estaba al otro lado, dándose un festín con el cuerpo de su hermano y pedía su ayuda de pie frente a ella._

_- ¡IROS AL DIABLO TODOS!- Le dio un empujón y echó a correr sin mirar atrás._

* * *

Si estuvieran en pleno invierno, sabía que podría ver su propio aliento hecho volutas de humo salir acelerado de su boca. Pero hacía un calor de mil demonios que parecía querer arrebatarle hasta la más mínima gota de líquido de su cuerpo.

Anna corría con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en sus piernas. Sorteaba ramas, raíces, piedras con rapidez alejándose del bullicio.

- ¡Corre Anna!- Le apremió Ben con voz fuerte haciéndose escuchar por encima del coro de gruñidos y voces que le rodeaban. Estaban muy cerca.

La chica no aflojó su paso, ni aun cuando cayó al suelo rasgándose la piel de las rodillas bajo el pantalón. Se levantó y siguió corriendo escuchando los gruñidos del grupo de caminantes que le perseguía. No podía flaquear.

- No te pares…- Se susurraba a sí misma.- No te detengas.

Paró en seco aferrándose a las raíces de un árbol a tiempo. Sus piernas se agitaban en el aire buscando un punto de apoyo en el borde del terraplén. Miró con miedo bajo ella a las aguas oscuras y tranquilas del lago.

- Tienes que saltar.- El rostro de Ben apareció en lo alto del borde de tierra.- Debes saltar o te alcanzarán.- La chica tragó saliva mirando una vez más la distancia hasta el agua.- No te pasará nada, eres buena nadadora.- Una cosa era ser buena nadadora y otra dejarse caer desde semejante altura sin abrirse la cabeza en el proceso.

- No… No sé…- Sus brazos comenzaban a acusar el cansancio de la carrera al igual que sus piernas.- Si no salgo tampoco…

- No digas tonterías, vas a salir con vida.- Anna cerró los ojos ignorando el comentario de su hermano muerto.

- Te veo pronto hermano.- Dijo y soltó sus manos de las raíces cayendo varios metros al vacío antes de dar con sus huesos en el agua con un mudo ruego en sus labios.

* * *

- Debimos dejarla donde la encontramos.- Dijo una voz masculina grave y rasgada.

- Sé que no lo dices en serio.- Le contestó una voz femenina más suave, joven y dulce.- Podría haber muerto.

- ¿Qué diferencia hay con cómo está ahora?- Le espetó el hombre alejándose de ellas.

Anna controlaba su respiración y cualquier movimiento involuntario de su cuerpo ante la cercanía de la joven que había hablado. Necesitaba asegurarse de que creyeran que seguía inconsciente para poder averiguar en dónde se encontraba, y lo más importante, quiénes eran ellos. Sabía que tanto o igual peligro tenían los vivos como los muertos. No sabía qué clase de personas eran.

Sentía un dolor pulsante en su sien, ahí donde se había golpeado. Probablemente había perdido la consciencia en la caída y ellos la habían encontrado o sacado del agua. Si así era, ¿no podían ser excesivamente peligrosos no?

- No vamos a hacerte ningún daño.- Abrió sus ojos asustada encontrándose con el rostro angelical de una chica más joven que ella de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.- No tienes por qué estar asustada.- Anna se incorporó con cuidado sintiendo el dolor de cabeza incrementarse de forma abismal en el lateral. Llevó su mano hacia la zona rozando un trozo de tela.- Te diste un fuerte golpe. Tienes una brecha que he intentado tratar lo mejor posible.

- Gracias.- Susurró con voz pastosa. La joven no tardó en acercarle una botella de agua de la que bebió varios tragos, devolviéndosela.- ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

- Un día. Daryl te encontró mientras… Mientras seguíamos un rastro.- Dijo la chica sin poder ocultar un deje de tristeza en sus ojos y palabras. Anna no lo mencionó pero podía imaginarse la razón de esa expresión.

- Siento haberos entorpecido la búsqueda. No os molestaré más.- Se puso en pie sintiendo como todo a su alrededor se movía.

- Cuidado. Espera, siéntate.- Insistió la chica ayudándole a sentarse de nuevo en el suelo, su espalda contra un tronco caído. Cerró los ojos tomando aire con lentitud.

- Por un momento pensé que estabas a mi lado.- Ben se mantenía tras su salvadora, mirándoles.

- Yo también…- Murmuró para sí ganándose una mirada curiosa de la chica.- Tengo algo de comida en mi mochila, cogedla.- Le ofreció Anna acariciando la tela que cubría las heridas de sus rodillas. Definitivamente a cada descubrimiento que hacía, su idea de que pudieran no ser amistosos se alejaba de su mente a pasos agigantados.

- No hace…- Comenzó a hablar la chica.

- Os lo debo, a ti y a… ¿Daryl?- Preguntó insegura por no haber entendido bien el nombre.

- Sí, Daryl, yo soy Beth.- Le ofreció la chica con una sonrisa desviando la mirada hacia los árboles.

- Mi nombre es Anna.- Formuló ella con calma esbozando una media sonrisa agradecida.

Tanteó una vez más la herida en su cabeza y se recostó contra el tronco del árbol. No iba a poder moverse durante un buen rato así que quizá era buena idea intentar descansar un poco más. El saber que no estaba sola, le ayudó a lograr conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

* * *

Anna les escuchaba en silencio, bueno, más bien escuchaba a Beth intentar mantener una conversación con ambos sin conseguir demasiados resultados. A Daryl era obvio que le incomodaba su presencia, y no le culpaba por ello. Era una extraña a la que habían encontrado y de la que no sabían prácticamente nada. Y por encima de todo, era un lastre para ellos en ese momento estando herida.

Ella tampoco lograba encontrarse calmada a su lado viendo el bagaje que ambos arrastraban con ellos sin ser conscientes.

Habían tardado en aparecer, pero sus siluetas oscuras en un principio, habían cobrado lucidez al acercarse a la lumbre de la hoguera. Permanecían de pie junto a ellos, a sus espaldas con sus miradas fijas en ellos. Habían intercambiado alguna palabra entre ambos, ajenos a sus oídos prestos. Aún no se habían percatado de ello, pero no tardarían en hacerlo. Anna rezaba porque sus caminos se separasen antes de que lo hicieran.

No es que quisiera darles la espalda a ambos, o que no se preocupara porque se quedaran atrapados allí por siempre pero… Como le había dicho más de una vez su hermano, a veces cuando trataba con los muertos y sus anclajes vivos, tenía que ser egoísta o jamás podría llegar a vivir y disfrutar de lo poco bueno que le rodeaba.

No sabía si había más gente con su mismo don pero, ella sola no podía hacerlo todo, era inmensamente agotador.

* * *

- Anna despierta.- Ben agitó su hombro bajo la manta. Ella se revolvió escondiendo su nariz en el hueco formado por su antebrazo flexionado bajo su cabeza. – Anna tenéis que largaros pronto.

- Cállate.- Musitó con voz somnolienta rascándose la nariz esforzándose en conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

- ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó Daryl volviéndose hacia ella al ser su turno en la guardia.

Anna ignoró su pregunta pero no pudo evitar rodar hacia un lado ante un nuevo empujón de su hermano. Vivo o muerto, Ben seguía siendo igual de cansino.

- ¡Tenéis que iros de aquí!- Le gritó Ben en el oído.

- ¡No me grites, maldita sea!- Dijo ella en voz alta levantándose como un resorte, mirándole airada con el pelo enmarañado y los rastros de sueño aún en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué, coño…? Yo no te he…- Empezó a decir Daryl con voz exasperada levantándose del suelo.

- ¡Vienen decenas de ellos en esta dirección! Debéis iros si no quieres morir. ¡VAMOS!- Gritó Ben a pleno pulmón en su oído. Anna aplacó el grito con las manos pegadas a sus orejas.- ¡MUÉVETE!

- ¡YA VOY!- Gritó ella en respuesta, claudicando, despertando a una más que dormida Beth.

- ¿Daryl, qué…?- La chica miró al hombre sin comprender, asustada por el grito repentino que le había arrancado del sueño.

Anna se calzó sus zapatillas murmurando maldiciones a regañadientes en contra de su hermano quien chasqueaba sus dedos de forma rítmica atacando sus nervios. Odiaba esa manía suya, le crispaba por dentro y le aceleraba más aún, supuso que ese era su objetivo al hacerlo.

- ¿Quieres parar con eso?- Le espetó Anna mirándole con dureza doblando la manta antes de meterla de un golpe en la mochila. Le estaba desquiciando.

- ¿Anna, te encuentras bien?- Beth se mantuvo junto a Daryl quien se aferraba a su ballesta cargada, la flecha apuntando a la chica sin duda alguna.

- Tenemos que irnos de aquí, ahora.- Dijo con voz segura poniéndose en pie apoyándose en el pecho de su hermano para recuperar el equilibrio. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos supervivientes.- Estamos en peligro aquí. Decenas de caminantes vienen en esta dirección. – Podía escuchar sus voces acercándose.- Si nos quedamos…

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- Preguntó Daryl con tono amenazador alzando la punta de la flecha hasta el rostro de la chica poniéndose en pie.

Beth colocó una mano en el antebrazo del hombre intentando tranquilizarle. No le extrañaba que le tomaran por loca, era lo habitual llegados a ese momento.

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Anna, tenéis que iros, ya.- Le apremió Ben dándole un empujón sorprendiendo a los otros supervivientes.

- Hay que largarse rápi…- El silencio sepulcral que les había rodeado hasta ese instante, fue roto por un coro de gruñidos.- Ya están aquí.- Precediendo a los gruñidos un grupo de siluetas oscuras comenzó a andar hacia ellos, sus rostros sin rastros de putrefacción fijos en ella.- Mierda…

- ¡Tus malditos gritos les atrajeron! ¡Debería acabar contigo y….!- Daryl le amenazó mientras Beth recogía rauda sus cosas apagando con un puntapié de tierra la pequeña hoguera encendida.

- Primero salgamos con vida de aquí y luego mátame si quieres.

Anna echó a correr en dirección opuesta a los gruñidos siguiendo una estela carente de espectros vivos o muertos.

- Me harías un maldito favor.- Susurró a media voz.

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica, sugerencia, idea, tomatazo será bien recibido._

_Si habéis llegado hasta aquí sin morir en el intento, gracias por leer ;)_

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Ni soy Robert Kirkman ni trabajo para la AMC así que los personajes del comic y de la serie no me pertenecen. Los he raptado temporalmente para este experimento. _Anna y Ben son personajes de cosecha propia._

Advertencias: Violencia, lenguaje, abusos físicos…

_Aviso: lo escrito en cursiva es un Flashback_

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Hacía rato que habían dejado atrás los gruñidos de los caminantes pero ninguno de los tres daba muestra de querer pararse a recuperar el aliento o el sueño perdido. Caminaban en silencio con las respiraciones aceleradas por la caminata realizada.

Anna podía sentir las miradas que intercambiaban ambos a su espalda mientras ella iba en cabeza, sus manos sujetas a las asas de la mochila y su boca cerrada escuchando las indicaciones de Ben para llevarles lejos de cualquier otro de esos seres. Tener a uno de ellos de su parte era útil en esas circunstancias.

- Vas a tener que decírselo o seguir sola.- Dijo Ben mirando por encima de su espalda a los supervivientes.- Puede que…

- No lo van a entender Ben así que cállate de una vez.- Dijo en voz baja aunque no lo suficiente para que los otros no le escucharan.

- No sabes si será así.- Anna rio quedo quitándose el pelo de la cara.

- Claro, como mamá iba a entenderlo, ¿Verdad?- Respondió con sorna a su hermano arrancando una hierba del camino jugueteando con ella entre sus dedos. Ella jamás lo comprendió.

"_Anna se levantó de su sitio en el suelo de su habitación y bordeó la pequeña mesa. Cogió la tetera de juguete y vertió el imaginario contenido en la taza opuesta a la suya. _

_- Gracias, pequeña.- Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara la mujer de pelo canoso acomodada en la silla._

_- De nada abuela.- Respondió la niña mostrándose su sonrisa rota por la falta de algún diente. _

_Anna tomó asiento de nuevo en el suelo frente a su taza y sopló el té caliente de su interior. Bebió un sorbo y asintió para sí misma, orgullosa de su buen gusto._

_¡- Anna!- La voz de la madre de la niña alcanzó el interior de la habitación desde el pasillo. Sus pasos se escucharon acercándose a ellas y pronto se abrió la puerta. Una mano en su cadera y gesto reprobatorio en la cara, su madre le miró exasperada.- ¿Por qué no vas al parque con tus amigas? No puedes quedarte todas las tardes aquí encerrada jugando con… tus tazas de té. _

_- Pero mamá, ella no puede venir conmigo allí.- Le dijo ella con tristeza mirando a su abuela quien no apartaba los ojos de su hija._

_- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Anna? Déjate de tonterías…- Le recriminó obligándola a levantarse del suelo comenzando a recoger las tazas._

_- ¡No! ¡La abuela aún no ha terminado su té!- Exclamó frenética arrebatándole la taza de la anciana y devolviéndola a su hueco sobre la mesa.- Lo siento, abuela.- Se disculpó la niña._

_- Anna… ¿Qué?...- Se pasó una mano por su melena oscura, sus ojos miraban con aprensión los gestos de su hija.- La abuela está muerta, cariño.- Logró articular la mujer emocionada aún por la muerte de su madre a pesar del tiempo pasado desde su partida.- La abuela ya no está._

_- La abuela está aquí.- Respondió Anna mirándole confundida.- Le gusta el té con dos azucarillos pero sin leche.- Le informó, creando un nudo en la boca del estómago de su progenitora._

_- Está tan hermosa como siempre…- Murmuró la anciana mirando a su hija._

_- Dice que estás tan guapa como siempre. Creo que te echa de menos.- Comentó la niña mirando de soslayo a su madre._

_Alice, se llevó una mano al estómago, obligándose a respirar con tranquilidad. Cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza de forma negativa._

_- No… No… - Abrió los ojos con una furia renovada relampagueando en su interior. Cogió del hombro a su hija y la apartó de la silla vacía y la sacó de la habitación arrastras ante sus negativas.- Tu abuela está muerta y tú vas a ir a jugar al parque como el resto de niñas. ¡Ahora!_

_- Pero mamá, la abuela se va a poner triste y…- El bofetón se escuchó en la vacía casa._

_Los ojos de Anna se llenaron de lágrimas con rapidez a la par que la rojez en su mejilla se hacía más y más evidente._

_- La abuela está muerta. No te quiero volver a oír a hablar de ella, ¿me entiendes?- Anna sollozaba en silencio, frotándose la mejilla dolorida.- ¿ME ENTIENDES?- Le gritó Alice a su hija bajo la apenada mirada de su propia madre quien observaba la escena desde la distancia. Anna alzó la mirada hacia su madre para depositarla finalmente sobre la de su abuela.- ¿Me estás escuchando, Anna?- Alice agitó el hombro de la niña._

_- Sí… Sí, mamá.- Asintió con la mirada clavada en el suelo._

_- La abuela está muerta, ya no está aquí. Repítelo.- Anna cerró los ojos apretando sus labios con fuerza, temblando como una hoja, incapaz de pronunciar lo que su madre le pedía. Era mentira, le habían enseñado a no mentir, ¿por qué hacerlo ahora?- ¡REPÍTELO!- Insistió su madre arrancándole un gemido de dolor ante la presión de sus dedos en su hombro._

_- La… la abuela está… muerta.- Su voz temblaba, el hipo hizo acto de presencia entrecortando aún más sus palabras.- Ya no…- Anna alzó la mirada por encima del hombro de su madre, ahí donde su abuela le miraba con pena y dolor a su propia hija.- No puedo, mamá._

_Su negativa hizo que un nuevo bofetón aterrizara en su cara tirándola al suelo. Alice la cogió del brazo y tironeó de ella hasta la puerta de la pequeña despensa de la casa. Empujó a la niña en su interior y cerró la puerta echando la llave en la cerradura._

_- ¡Mamá!- Anna golpeaba con sus puños pequeños la madera de la puerta. Asustada sus ojos se clavaban en la diminuta rendija de luz que se colaba bajo la puerta, era lo único que podía ver. Estaba asustada, la oscuridad no le gustaba, le daba miedo, era ahí donde ellos le esperaban.- ¡Mamá, por favor!- Gritó de nuevo la niña arañando la madera bajo sus manos._

_- Hasta que no te portes bien, no saldrás de ahí, Anna.- La niña podía escuchar las lágrimas de su madre al otro lado de la puerta. Apoyó su frente contra la madera, golpeándola una vez más._

_- Por favor, mamá, tengo miedo…- Rogó._

_- Lo siento, Anna…_

_Pudo escuchar sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo. Poco después escuchó el sonido de la radio al ser encendida, el elevado volumen arrastró hasta su escondite la voz de aquel cantante que tanto le gustaba a su madre. Anna insistió en su ruego, sus golpes acallados por el rasgueo de la guitarra acústica, la voz rota de aquel hombre. _

_Sentía las lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas hasta el cuello de su vestido blanco._

_- Ma…- La palabra murió en su garganta al sentirlo a su espalda. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y cerró los ojos con fuerza._

_- ¿Me echabas de menos, pequeña?- Preguntó una voz contra su oído. Una mano se cerró contra su nuca, impidiéndole moverse.- Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos…"_

Anna recordaba aquel día como si sólo hubieran pasado escasas horas desde entonces, y no más de una década. Recordaba el miedo que le paralizó mientras aquel hombre le obligaba a escucharle con su aliento bañado en alcohol y su mirada airada clavada en ella. Recordaba el dolor en su nuca, en su hombro y brazos, ahí donde él la sujetaba contra su voluntad. Recordaba intentar pedir ayuda a su madre sin lograrlo, la mano de aquel ser bloqueándole la voz y la voluntad.

Pero sobre todo recordaba el alivio que recorrió su cuerpo exhausto cuando la puerta de la despensa se abrió y su hermano Ben la arrastró hacia su habitación. La casa estaba a oscuras, su madre ya dormía en la habitación junto a su padre.

Su hermano apartó las sábanas y manta de su cama y la ayudó a subirse a ella. Tras asegurarse de que la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada, acompañó a su hermana pequeña en la cama y se abrazó a ella. Anna lloraba aferrada al pijama de su hermano, su rostro enterrado contra su pecho empapándole la prenda.

La tenue luz de la lámpara de noche era suficiente para ver las marcas en el rostro, cuello y cuerpo de su hermana pequeña. Ben besó su pelo y le aseguró con voz estrangulada que allí estaba a salvo, que podía dormir. _"Mamá no me ha creído, Benny…" _El chico guardó silencio y le pidió que intentara dormir.

Anna cayó rendida en brazos de Morfeo entre sollozos en los brazos de su hermano. Aquella no sería la última vez que su madre la encerrara en la despensa tras los intentos de Anna de hacerle comprender que no estaban solos en la casa.

Al ver que los encierros en aquel cuarto oscuro no obtenían resultado, y creyendo que su actitud iba empeorando, Alice no tardó en llevarla al médico y de ahí a una institución mental. Ben jamás se lo había perdonado a su madre, ni a sí mismo.

* * *

Anna rebuscó en su mochila encontrando varias piezas de fruta que aún estaban en buen estado y la media botella de agua que Ben había logrado rellenar antes de caer. Acortó los metros de separación que Beth y Daryl habían interpuesto con ella de forma velada sin mediar palabra.

- Tenéis que comer algo.- Se coló entre ambos arrancando un respingo involuntario de la chica.

Las primeras luces del alba comenzaban a colarse entre las copas de los árboles. El azul infinito del cielo comenzaba a encenderse paso a paso.

- Gracias.- Musitó Beth tomando la manzana de manos de la chica. Anna golpeó con su mano el antebrazo de Daryl escuchándole gruñir una negativa en voz baja.

- No me lo tienes que agradecer, cógela.- Insistió ella obligándole a coger la fruta.

Anna ladeó el rostro al ver la sombra inconfundible de su hermano caminar a su lado. Suspiró cansada viendo que no iba solo y volvió la vista al frente. Fijó su mirada en la espalda de los supervivientes que iban de nuevo varios pasos por delante de ella. Las alas descoloridas del chaleco de él le arrancaron una media sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué sonríes?- Le preguntó Ben mirándola con curiosidad. Ella negó en silencio con la cabeza prefiriendo guardar silencio.

- ¿Puede oírte?- El anciano de barba blanca le preguntó a su hermano con voz pausada y paso firme sobre la hierba. Sus ojos brillantes no se apartaban más de un minuto de la nuca de la joven rubia.

- Puede oírnos a todos nosotros.- Le dijo el chico sosteniendo a Anna a punto de tropezar con una piedra del camino. El tercero en discordia soltó una risotada quien se ganó una mirada dura de la chica.

- ¿Algún problema, encanto?- Anna guardó silencio sin molestarse en contestarle.- ¿Qué quieres decir con que puede oírnos?- Preguntó avanzando en paralelo a ellos a varios metros de distancia. - ¿Está loca?

- Estás muerto, ¿no? No eres una alucinación.- Masculló entre dientes intentando evitar que Beth o Daryl alcanzaran a escucharle.

- ¿Estás segura de eso?- Inquirió él de nuevo dándole la espalda al hombre de la ballesta, tras golpear su hombro contra el de ella, caminando sin tropezar.

- Sé que recuerdas cómo acabaste muerto.- Le reprochó ella con acritud, cansada de su tono condescendiente.- Él tampoco lo ha olvidado.

Había ocasiones en las que aun cuando ellos no eran conscientes, sus recuerdos, sus muertos, ciertos instantes; eran completamente visibles para ella cuando se miraban o rozaban. A veces eran sensaciones, otras veces imágenes. Cada espectro era único a su manera, y única era la manera en la que continuaban caminando entre los vivos. Pero todos ellos portaban con ellos su vida pasada.

- ¿¡Y tú qué sabes de mí, niñata!?- Anna detuvo en seco su avance al sentir su nariz rozar la furiosa del hombre frente a ella, impidiéndole avanzar.- ¿Tú qué sabes de nosotros?

La chica tragó grueso intentando no asustarse bajo la mirada airada de él. Estaba acostumbrada a gente como él, a sus ladridos, a sus miradas hirientes, a sus palabras venenosas.

- Más de lo que a ti te gustaría que supiera, Merle.- Dijo en voz baja. Al escuchar su nombre la mano izquierda de él se abalanzó contra su cuello, apretándola, robándole el aliento.

- ¡Suéltala!- Le gritó Ben agarrando de los hombros a Merle intentando alejarla de Anna, pero era demasiado fuerte para él. Llevaba más tiempo caminando entre los muertos, llevaba más tiempo alimentándose de la pena y culpa de su hermano pequeño. Sabía lo que hacía, su voluntad enteraba estaba volcada en la presión que sus dedos ejercían en torno a su cuello, asfixiándola.- ¡Suéltala!

Anna intentaba arañar con fuerza su mano y la cara de Merle sin lograr arrancar un mísero gesto de molestia o incomodidad. Ya no sentía nada a diferencia de ella quien abría la boca en busca del aire que él se afanaba en robarle sin contemplación. Merle no pestañeó ante sus intentos fútiles por poder respirar.

- Merle, suéltala.- El anciano aferró la muñeca del hombre tirando de ella consiguiendo algo más que su hermano.

- Métete en tus asuntos, viejo.- Se deshizo de Ben de un golpe certero en su mentón con su coronilla.

- Por… Por favor…- Logró balbucear Anna en un hilo de voz.

Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas por el esfuerzo, el dolor. Sus dedos quemaban contra su piel, sus ojos ardían.

El ruego de la chica fue escuchado por Beth quien miró por encima de su hombro viéndola caer de rodillas al suelo, sus manos en el aire aferrándose a la nada.

- ¡Daryl!- Detuvo en seco el avance del cazador y corrió hacia la chica quien yacía en el suelo tumbada, con el rostro enrojecido sin apenas poder respirar.- ¿Qué te ocurre, Anna?- Le preguntó preocupada viendo que nada se había quedado atragantado en su garganta impidiéndole coger aire.

- Déjame…- Anna entrecerró los ojos agotada por el esfuerzo que suponía mantenerlos abiertos bajo los ojos de Merle.- Déjame ayudarte…- Insistió ella sin poder ver la mirada consternada de Beth agachada junto a ella y la confusión en el rostro de Daryl. No entendían lo que le estaba sucediendo a la chica. ¿Estaba sufriendo algún tipo de ataque?

- Está delirando…- Dijo el hombre mirando a su alrededor por si algún caminante optaba por darse una vuelta por donde se encontraban.

- Se está asfixiando.- Susurró asustada la rubia sin saber qué hacer.

- Por favor… Déjame ayudarte a cruzar…- La mano derecha de la chica cayó inerte a su costado.- Por favor… Merle…- Susurró incapaz de continuar hablando.

Ben con fuerzas renovadas empujó con su hombro la espalda de Merle, rodando ambos por el suelo envueltos en golpes, gritos furiosos y promesas de huesos rotos. Ambos pertenecían al mismo mundo por lo que Ben podía intentar desquitarse con Merle cuanto quisiera y él le dejara. Anna cayó en la inconsciencia escuchando la pelea.

Beth miró asustada a Daryl a su lado quien luchaba por mantener su rostro estoico e inamovible. Se miraron en silencio. Ambos habían escuchado lo que la chica había dicho. Ambos habían oído cómo de sus labios salía el nombre de su hermano. ¿Pero cómo diablos era eso posible? ¿A caso era alguien de Woodbury?

- Vamos pequeña, no puedes rendirte ahora.- Hershel se agachó junto a la chica y colocó sus dedos en la vena en su cuello buscando el pulso. Débil y errático, pero ahí estaba.- No volverás a acercarte a ella Merle Dixon.- Le dijo con tono hosco el anciano viendo a su interlocutor luchando por librarse de la llave de lucha en la que el más joven había logrado encerrarle.

- Vuelve a atacar a mi hermana y juro que…

- ¿Me matarás, idiota?- Le replicó con sorna sin borrar la sonrisa a pesar de la posición incómoda en la que se encontraban. – Inténtalo, vamos.- Intentó darle un codazo en las costillas.

- ¿Vas a comportarte o nos quedamos así por el resto de la eternidad? No tengo nada mejor que hacer…- Ben sujetó a Merle quien intentaba zafarse de él sin lograrlo.

- Dejaré en paz a la bruja loca de tu hermana.- Masculló siendo liberado al instante por el chico quien corrió junto a Hershel. Acarició con preocupación la frente de Anna. Esperaba no haber llegado demasiado tarde, no quería verla a su lado. No aún.

- Abre los ojos Anna, vamos.- Le susurró colocando su palma sobre el pecho de la chica sintiendo el ritmo de su corazón.- No te rindas ahora, vamos.

El chico insistía con voz queda agitando su hombro, asustando a Beth con el gesto. Sabía que no era muy inteligente por su parte hacer algo así, pero su hermana aún no había despertado. Tenía que abrir los ojos, tenía que hacerlo. Pellizcó su mejilla con fuerza.

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron poco a poco de nuevo, al mundo. La quemazón en sus pulmones le hizo recordar en su estado de confusión inicial lo cerca que había estado de reunirse con su hermano y su propio asesino. Pronto su mirada se encontró con la de Ben arrancándole una sonrisa tranquila cerrando los ojos descansando unos segundos.

- ¿Cómo puede vernos?- La pregunta de Hershel hizo desviar la atención de Ben hacia él.

- Nadie lo sabe, simplemente puede hacerlo desde que era niña.- Anna llevó su mano derecha hacia su corazón, concentrándose en el golpeteó contra su palma abierta. Sentirlo aún latir bajo su mano le tranquilizaba y le ayudaba a recuperar el aliento.- Al principio pensaban que tenía muchos amigos imaginarios y hombres del saco durante las noches. Pero cuando esos amigos no desaparecían, los moratones no hacían más que aumentar, cuando aseguraba que tomaba el té con nuestra abuela muerta por las tardes, o se encerraba noches enteras en el servicio metida en la bañera con la música del walkman a todo volumen… Pensaban que había perdido el juicio.

Ben apartó el flequillo de su hermana de la frente, el movimiento fue seguido por Daryl quien miró de soslayo a la joven rubia silenciosa junto a él. No soplaba ni una brizna de aire en ese instante.

- La encerraron en una clínica psiquiátrica. La saqué de allí cuando todo esto empezó.- Besó su mejilla sintiendo la mano de Anna aferrarse a su nuca abrazándole con su brazo izquierdo.

- Gracias Ben.- Susurró contra su oído agradecida.

Agradecida por haberle salvado la vida entonces y en ese instante, por haberle sacado de entre esas paredes blancas e impolutas llenas de gente muerta en vida. Y a pesar de que había ocasiones en las que pensaba que hubiera sido mejor quedarse en la clínica siendo víctima como tantos otros de ese virus o lo que fuera y acabar con sus fantasmas, le agradecía haberle ayudado a vivir unos cuantos meses más. Aunque fuera de esa manera, alguna razón que aún desconocía debía haber para ello. Tenía que haber algún tipo de propósito en todo ello. No podía ser únicamente dolor y lágrimas, algo más debía haber para que aún siguiera allí con vida.

- Lo que yo decía… Recién salida del puto nido del cuco.- Se mofó Merle de pie junto a Daryl mirándole.- Deberíais deshaceros de ella hermanito, no va a hacer más que causaros problemas.

- Ella te puede ayudar a dejar esto atrás, imbécil.- Siseó Ben deshaciéndose del abrazo de su hermana.

Se puso en pie, encarándole al mayor de los Dixon con mirada enojada.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que quiera irme de aquí? ¿Por qué no te vas tú?- El dedo índice de Merle golpeó el pecho del chico frente a él.

- Porque ella no puede hacer esto sola.- Pegó su rostro al de Merle.

- ¡Tsss! ¿Piensas que vas a salvarla cuando le llegue la hora?- Chasqueó la lengua relamiéndose con una sonrisa sardónica. – Eres patético.

- Yo al menos intento ayudarla, ¿Qué haces tú por él?- Le dijo señalando con su mentón a Daryl. La mano de Merle le agarró del cuello de la camiseta con rapidez.

- Cuida esa bocaza tuya, enano, a ver si voy a tener que arreglártela.

* * *

_Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, ¡mil gracias por leer!_

_Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, tomatazo, crítica será más que bien recibido._

_¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!_

_NOTA: Aprovecho la coyuntura para hacer un poco de publicidad a una historia que acabo de empezar a escribir **junto a otra escritora del fandom Cassandre Watson**. La historia se llama **LEGADO** y bueno, está ubicada en un futuro hipotético varios años después de Terminus, la Prisión y todo eso. ¡Os animo a que le echéis un vistazo! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Ni soy Robert Kirkman ni trabajo para la AMC así que los personajes del comic y de la serie no me pertenecen. Los he raptado temporalmente para este experimento. _Anna y Ben son personajes de cosecha propia._

Advertencias: Violencia, lenguaje, abusos físicos…

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Anna guardaba silencio con los ojos cerrados fingiendo descansar aunque su atención estuviera en la conversación entre susurros que mantenían Beth y Daryl junto a la hoguera. Ninguno había hecho mención a lo ocurrido horas antes, ni habían intentado forzarla hablar cosa que agradeció por el dolor aún pulsante en su garganta. La fuerza de Merle era evidente, debía haber pasado tiempo desde su muerte para lograr apresarla de esa manera.

Le resultaba ligeramente extraño que no le hubieran ya atravesado con una flecha, dejado como comida de caminantes o simplemente le hubiesen dejado atrás alegando cualquier excusa. Era lo esperable, era lo que ella conocía o podía llegar a imaginar en ese mundo, antes y después de que todo se sumiera en el más absoluto caos. Pero no habían hecho nada de eso. ¿Por qué?

Podía sentir la mirada de Hershel sobre ella. El roce gentil del anciano al haber caído semiinconsciente, le había desvelado su relación con Beth y la forma tan abrupta en la que ese lazo se había roto en vida.

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas se arremolinaran bajo sus párpados al sentir en su propio cuello el mordisco del acero de la espada con la que le habían asesinado. Daba gracias a quien fuera que se encargara de que sus pasos no se hubieran cruzado con el espíritu de aquel hombre de un solo ojo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese encuentro jamás sucediera. Ya era complicado lidiar en ocasiones con los espíritus de quienes habían sido bondadosos en vida; tener que cruzar su camino con aquellos quienes sólo habían dejado tras su muerte una senda de dolor y sufrimiento ajenos… Jamás estaba preparada para encuentros como ese, ni siendo niña, ni ahora en su edad adulta. Le asustaban, le provocaban una inmensa pena por quienes habían sido sus víctimas, encontrándose éstas muchas veces siguiendo los pasos del culpable de sus muertes de forma inevitable. Daba gracias porque aquel anciano no se hubiera visto atado a aquel hombre por el resto de la eternidad. No hubiera sido justo verse obligado a caminar a su lado y ser testigo de sus atrocidades.

Se llevó una mano a los labios ahogando los sollozos, intentando amortiguarlos bajo su palma incapaz de contenerlos.

Lloraba por Hershel a quien sentía conocer ya de toda la vida. Aquel hombre se había preocupado por ella al ser atacada por Merle, no había huido de ella al saber la verdad sobre su don, tal y como tantos otros habían hecho en vida y después de ella. Había sido un buen hombre y había intentado cuidar de los suyos, hacer lo correcto por ellos hasta el último aliento.

Anna lloraba por Merle quien se aferraba a la idea de que su hermano pequeño le necesitaba a su lado para seguir viviendo porque no sabía ni hacer la "o" con un canuto si no estaba a su lado. Lloraba porque aunque jamás lo fuera a reconocer, sabía que se aferraba a Daryl para poder "vivir" un poco más, porque quería protegerle, cuidar de él, porque en el fondo estaba asustado como todos por lo que pudiera esperarles una vez terminaran de cruzar al otro lado. Lloraba porque Merle era el hermano mayor, el que se suponía debía caminar al lado del pequeño alejando cualquier peligro desde que eran niños. Era algo que llevaba grabado a fuego en su ADN y en su propia piel.

Lloraba por su propio hermano Ben porque estaba sacrificando su paz por ayudarle a ella en su tortuoso camino en vida. Ben no tenía ninguna cuenta pendiente con nadie, no tenía ningún asunto sin resolver que estuviera anclándole a ese mundo caótico. Solamente estaba ella. Anna era su ancla, y ella no estaba luchando por liberarle de esa tarea.

Lloraba por la pérdida, el dolor, la pena, la rabia, la falta de fe y de esperanza que envolvía a quienes habían cesado su conversación junto al fuego, y la miraban con angustia y cierto miedo e incomprensión mientras se desahogaba. Habiendo visto lo que Hershel y Merle le habían permitido sobre lo acontecido, esa maraña de sentimientos y sensaciones era lo menos que podía esperar que sufrieran en silencio.

Lloraba por sí misma y su cobardía al desear por un instante que Merle hubiera cumplido su cometido, arrastrándola a ese túnel de oscuridad que tantas noches anhelaba ver con sus ojos. Ninguno antes había estado tan cerca de arrastrarla con ella al otro lado con el deseo expreso de ello o sin él. Siempre había logrado sobrevivir a esos intentos y a sus propios esfuerzos por acabar con todo de una buena vez. Cuando creía rozar con la punta de sus dedos ese ansiado final en ocasiones, abría los ojos y seguía respirando entre los vivos.

Lloraba porque necesitaba deshacerse de esa sensación de ahogo que amenazaba con hundirle en el silencio y la oscuridad en vida más absoluta que había sentido. Lloraba porque necesitaba librarse de ese peso en el estómago para poder abrir de nuevo los ojos y avanzar. Lloraba porque en su fuero interno sus ganas por seguir viviendo encontraban una gran oposición por su deseo absoluto de tirar la toalla. Dos caras de la misma moneda girando, día tras día, sin terminar de inclinarse en una dirección. Estaba cansada de esa pelea constante, de ese tira y afloja que acontecía en su cabeza, en sus entrañas.

- Anna…

La voz angelical de Beth la arrancó de su duelo. Su mirada azul preocupada distaba de la rigidez y tensión más que visible en su cuerpo, agachado a su lado. Anna se incorporó con cuidado mirándole con anhelo y miedo a partes iguales. Podía soportar sus silencios, sus miradas huidizas y acusatorias desde la distancia, incluso podría aceptar que quisieran acabar con ella. Pero no sabía si podría soportar un rechazo directo y absoluto en tan corta distancia. No sabía si podría aguantar algo así otra vez y menos en ese instante.

Sin decirle nada, sin llegar a escribir con sus labios lo que tanto deseaba; Beth pareció leer sus más profundos anhelos mejor que ella misma y la estrechó entre sus brazos, sobrepasando sus expectativas. La chica hundió su rostro bañado en lágrimas en el cuello de la joven rubia, aferrándose con fuerza a su espalda buscando consuelo para ambas. Podía sentir las miradas de Hershel y Daryl clavadas en sus figuras, los pasos de Merle alejándose de todos ellos, la presencia inamovible de Ben a su espalda asegurándole que no estaba sola. ¿Por qué sentía entonces que así era?

Hundió sus dedos en la espalda de Beth escuchándola ahogar el aliento unos segundos asustada, dejándolo fluir libre entre sus labios poco después. No iba a huir de ella.

* * *

Con los ojos cerrados dejó su mente vagar por la imagen que la música del mp3 dibujaba en su mente cansada. Los acordes de la guitarra eran acompañados por la voz rasgada de aquel hombre que había llegado a odiar sin conocer gracias a su madre. No podía posponerlo mucho más, debía hacerlo, tenían derecho a saber.

Se quitó los auriculares de los oídos y apagó el aparato, guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Anna se humedeció los labios con su mirada fija en las llamas de la pequeña hoguera. Sus rodillas flexionadas pegadas contra su pecho, le servían de asiento a su mentón. Cansada miró de soslayo al anciano sentado al otro extremo de su hija en la hoguera.

- Siento lo de tu padre.

El murmullo de su voz atrajo la atención de Beth. Sus ojos brillantes llenos de lágrimas sin derramar se clavaron en los de ella. No eran palabras vanas o huecas, lo sentía realmente. La mirada calmada de aquel hombre, sus recuerdos que ahora también le pertenecían, daban fe de que muchos habrían sentido la pérdida de Hershel.

- Lamento lo de tu hermano.

Su mirada viajó hacia el otro lado del fuego donde Daryl le miraba con el ceño fruncido y las manos apretadas en forma de puño. No esperaba menos. Por la actitud de Hershel, podía esperar más comprensión por parte de su hija, en cambio, habiendo conocido a Merle y los momentos que habían compartido ambos hermanos desde su niñez… Daryl iba a ser harina de otro costal.

- Nadie merece morir de esa manera…- Agitó la cabeza de forma negativa y clavó sus ojos en la mirada serena de Hershel sentado junto a su hija.

Ni Hershel, ni Merle, ninguno mereció salir de ese mundo así, ambos víctimas de la crueldad y maldad de aquel maldito hombre. No lo conocía, pero había llegado a odiarlo ya.

- ¿Qué coño sabes tú de mi hermano, o de su padre?

Anna sonrió levemente ante las palabras de Daryl, reconociendo en su tono de voz cierto parecido con el de su hermano quien caminaba en círculos alrededor de ellos. Había tardado en sacarle de sus casillas.

- Si crees que mi hermano te va a creer, lo llevas claro, preciosa.- Le dijo con una carcajada Merle, pero Anna no era estúpida, y podía ver más allá de esas palabras. Podía ver en su voz, en su expresión, en la forma en la que se movía lo que realmente pensaba.

- Sé que su padre era un buen hombre. – Miró a Hershel quien amagó una sonrisa.- Sé que intentó hacerle entrar en razón a aquel… demente sin conseguirlo.- Volvió sus ojos hacia las llamas incapaz de ver el rostro de Beth en ese instante. Podía ver su cara regada en lágrimas al ver la espada arremeter contra el cuello de su padre. Inspiró con profundidad luchando por alejar el escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal. – Su codicia, su odio, su falta de humanidad era demasiado grande…- Frunció el ceño intentando comprender su actitud sin conseguirlo.

Jamás lo conseguiría, ni aun viviendo 100 vidas, ni aun cruzándose con él sobre ese mundo. Había cosas que eran imposibles de explicar, y aquel hombre, el Gobernador, era uno de esos enigmas oscuros que formaban parte desde los inicios de la humanidad, desde que el mundo era mundo. Las nuevas circunstancias que les rodeaban habían sido un mero catalizador para lo que él era, para la criatura en la que se había convertido. Y probablemente no era el único.

No pensaba saciar su curiosidad yendo en su búsqueda, no después de lo que le habían mostrado.

- ¿Eres de Woodbury?- La pregunta de Daryl arrancó una silenciosa negativa de la chica.

- Jamás he estado en ese sitio. Mi hermano y yo preferíamos mantenernos lejos de las ciudades… Demasiada… Gente.

Se removió inquieta bajo la manta con la que intentaba contrarrestar el frío que sentía. Demasiados caminantes, demasiados espíritus errantes, demasiado ruido. A penas había silencio.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso entonces?- Le preguntó Beth con un atisbo de esperanza y confusión en su voz.

Era el momento. Era la pregunta con la respuesta del millón. ¿Lo entenderían? ¿Le creerían? Beth tal vez se mostraba más receptiva, al fin y al cabo, su padre era un hombre de Fe, algo de eso podría haber aun en ella. Pero… ¿realmente era compatible la fe con lo que le sucedía a Anna?

Daryl en cambio era un hombre terrenal, lo sabía por Merle, por el pasado desvelado sin poder evitarlo, por su actitud, por la dureza que transpiraba su mirada azul tosca sobre ella, por ese instinto de supervivencia innato en él, forjado a base de golpes, cortes y gritos. Pero también podía ver algo más allá de esa fachada endurecida. Su armadura tenía grietas, al igual que su hermano mayor aunque ninguno de los dos fuera a reconocerlo.

Sonrió para sí misma al darse cuenta que realmente no le quedaba ya nada que perder si la dejaban sola a su suerte o la quemaban en una hoguera como en siglos atrás pensando que era una bruja. ¿Cuál sería la diferencia ya? Tal vez lograra un poco de paz de una vez por todas. Tal vez su destino era permanecer sola en ese mundo… Negó con la cabeza; no, no podía ser.

Tomó aire, se armó de valor y volvió su mirada hacia la de la chica. Era más sencillo relajarse mirándole a ella. Su mirada era serena, calmada, le transmitía una paz que Ben había logrado transmitirle desde que supo la verdad. Creía que podía confiar en ella.

Rezó a Dios o a quien fuera que le escuchara porque el fantasma de su madre no se materializara en aquel instante o poseyera a alguno de los dos supervivientes. La situación ya era bastante complicada de por sí.

- Porque me lo ha mostrado.

- ¿Quién?- Daryl intercedió ante el mutismo de Beth.

- Hershel, su padre.- Le contestó ella mirándola de nuevo.- Está aquí. - La chica palideció al instante, sus ojos anegándose de lágrimas.

Anna sintió el aliento escapársele por unos instantes al ser empujada al suelo por Daryl quien se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella, su cuchillo de caza amenazando con cortar su cuello. Su mirada azul ennegrecida por la rabia.

Se esperaba una respuesta airada, algún insulto llamándola chiflada u orden de destierro, aunque no creyó que fueran a llegar al extremo de tener el filo de un cuchillo contra su cuello. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Su propia madre le había encerrado primero en la despensa y después en un psiquiátrico durante demasiado tiempo. La mujer no había parpadeado si quiera cuando le había gritado y suplicado que le sacara de allí, diciéndole que le hacían daño, que eran reales. ¿Cómo pedir a unos extraños comprensión sobre algo así, cuando su propia familia, su propia madre se la había negado desde el primer momento?

Su ingenuidad, su creencia de que tal vez en esta ocasión el resultado fuera a ser diferente, eran demoledoras.

El dolor y la ira en los ojos de Daryl, le quemaba.

- No.- Musitó Anna a su hermano quien se puso en pie dispuesto a invertir sus energías en apartar al menor de los Dixon de encima suyo.- No os estoy mintiendo, lo juro.- Aseguró la chica con las manos en alto y su mirada fija en la del hombre sobre ella.- Él me lo ha dicho. He... Hablado con él y... - Necesitaba que le creyera. Quería que creyera lo que le había dicho. Necesitaba borrar esa expresión casi indescifrable de sus ojos azules.- Y no estoy loca.- Añadió antes de que pudieran decir nada. No estaba loca, jamás lo había estado. Por mucho que aquellos hombres y sus batas blancas hubieran intentando convencerle de lo contrario, ella sabía la verdad.

- Debería matarte.- Siseó contra su cara, su rostro eclipsado por su pelo, contorsionado por la rabia.- Dijiste que te haría un favor si lo hacía…

La hoja del cuchillo rasgó ligeramente la piel de su cuello. Una fina gota color carmesí lo recorrió perdiéndose en su camiseta.

Anna tragó grueso sin apartar sus ojos de él cuando en realidad, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que los cerrara, que buscara un recuerdo agradable en el que zambullirse y esperar al golpe de gracia. Pero no podía rendirse, no ahora.

- Hazlo.- Le dijo ella con voz firme.- Acaba lo que tu hermano no pudo hacer.- La mano con la que Daryl aferraba su camiseta se agitó, golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo.

- ¿De qué conoces a mi hermano?- Siseó contra su rostro, su respiración errática golpeando su cara.

- Sé que te sigue a todas partes como si fuera tu sombra, aun después de lo que le pasó.- El ceño fruncido del cazador pedía a gritos que se callara, pero una vez llegados a ese punto, no iba a echarse atrás.- Sé que hizo lo que hizo porque creía que era la única manera de que pudieras salir con vida.- Anna parpadeó manteniendo a raya sus propias lágrimas. Conocía bien ese sentimiento, Ben se había encargado de que lo conociera de primera mano.- Sé que aunque no hiciera más que hacerte la vida imposible, te quería.

- ¡Deja de hablar por mí, maldita zorra!- Le espetó Merle intentando abalanzarse sobre ambos siendo obstaculizado por Ben.

- Eso son… gilipolleces.- Gruñó Daryl mirándola con desprecio. La mano con la que sostenía el cuchillo contra ella era presa de un casi imperceptible temblor.- Estás como una puta cabra, debimos dejar que te ahogaras en…

- "Sólo quiero a mi hermano de vuelta"…- Repitió en voz alta Anna las palabras que Daryl le había dicho meses atrás en la prisión. Palabras que había escuchado en más de una ocasión cuando Merle había perdido los estribos, exponiéndose a ella sin buscarlo. Había cosas, había momentos como aquella conversación entre los dos hermanos, que eran imposibles de borrar ni con la muerte misma. – Él quería lo mismo aunque…

- ¡Cierra el pico, estúpida chiflada!

Daryl se apartó de ella con brusquedad como un resorte, dando varios pasos hacia atrás, inquieto, enjaulado. Sin mediar palabra, cogió la ballesta que había dejado junto al fuego y se alejó de ellas a paso rápido. Sus pies resonaban con fuerza en el silencio que les rodeaba.

- ¡Sabes que lo que digo es cierto! ¡Sabes que no te miento!- Le dijo ella en voz alta siendo ignorada aunque bien podría haber terminado con una flecha clavada en un ojo a esas alturas.

Anna no apartó sus ojos llorosos del punto donde Daryl había desaparecido entre los árboles, rogándole en silencio porque volviera, porque no se alejara. ¡Maldita cabezonería Dixon!

No quería que su hermano Merle tuviera razón, no quería que su madre tuviera razón cuando tiempo atrás le dijo que era una locura lo que decía, que jamás nadie le creería, que dejara de decir patrañas y se comportara como una niña normal. Pero ella no era ninguna niña normal, tampoco estaba loca. No lo estaba. Ellos estaban ahí, eran reales. Lo eran, y ella podía verlos, escucharles, hablarles.

Se secó sus humedecidas mejillas y miró a Beth. La chica permaneció en silencio mirándola unos minutos sin decir palabra, esa reacción le inquieto más que la explosiva de su compañero de viaje. Había ocasiones en las que era más sencillo lidiar con la violencia que con el silencio ajeno.

Cuando Anna abrió la boca para hablar, Beth se tumbó en el suelo de espaldas a la hoguera y a ella, su cuchillo firmemente sujeto en su mano derecha sobre la hierba.

Anna se mordió el labio inferior, asintiendo para sí entre lágrimas que se afanaba en secar con el bajo de su camiseta. Obligándose a soltar el aire contenido en sus pulmones, con manos temblorosas, sacó el mp3 de nuevo de su bolsillo y dejó que la voz de aquel maldito cantante le arrastrara de vuelta a aquella despensa sumida en oscuridad. Las lágrimas limpiaron la suciedad de su piel a cada acorde de esa maldita guitarra.

* * *

_Y aquí está la cuarta parte de esta locura… No sé exactamente cuantas partes quedan ya… ¿3 o 4? Tengo que calcularlo a ver. Bueno, ¿Qué decir de esta cuarta parte? Que Daryl tiene un gran sentido de la contención, que les hace falta un Iker Jiménez en sus vidas, y que no hay manera sencilla de decir que una habla con muertos._

_Quería aprovechar para daros las gracias una vez más **Cassandre Watson** y a **Hotarubi**, por vuestros mensajes y por no pensar que esta historia es una fumada de crack muy seria. ¡Un besazo guapas! Dejaros caer por sus perfiles y echar un vistazo a sus historias ;)_

_Aprovecho ya que estoy para hacer publicidad de un foro hispano-parlante aquí mismo en la página, en el que ando junto con otras tantas personas amantes de la serie. No seáis tímidos y asomad el morro. Se llama: Open! Walkers Inside (Intento poner el enlace pero me lo corta...)_

_Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, tomatazo, invocación será más que bien recibida._

_¡Nos leemos!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Ni soy Robert Kirkman ni trabajo para la AMC así que los personajes del comic y de la serie no me pertenecen. Los he raptado temporalmente para este experimento. _Anna y Ben son personajes de cosecha propia._

Advertencias: Violencia, lenguaje, abusos físicos…

Aviso: Lo escrito en cursiva es un flashback

* * *

**Capítulo V**

"_Permanecía sentada en uno de los bancos metálicos del jardín con la mirada perdida en la fuente que coronaba el centro del mismo. La pila se había llenado de hojas secas que caían de los árboles a medida que el otoño iba avanzando. _

_Sus pies descansaban sobre el asiento con sus piernas entrecruzadas entre sí a lo indio. Sus manos pellizcaban sin descanso la tela de sus pantalones blancos mientras sus dientes hacían lo propio con su labio inferior. La piel de sus brazos lucía enrojecida ahí donde se había arañado antes de que se encargaran de cortarle las uñas al máximo, pero seguían apareciendo sin encontrar una explicación lógica para ello. _

_- Hey.- Anna parpadeó varias veces regresando de la neblina en la que le sumían en ocasiones las pastillas que los médicos le recetaban. Esa mañana no había sido capaz de vomitarlas. – Feliz Cumpleaños hermanita.- Le saludó Ben con una sonrisa besándole la frente mientras ella aceptaba el gesto cerrando los ojos, aspirando el aroma que despedía, tranquilizándose._

_- ¿Es hoy?- Le preguntó con honestidad. Allí dentro perdía la noción del tiempo con facilidad._

_- Ajá. – Ben le tendió un paquete abierto envuelto en papel de colores.- Tenían que verlo antes de que pudiera dártelo.- Anna sonrió deshaciéndose del envoltorio con manos ligeramente temblorosas hasta visualizar la caja de cartón con el dibujo de una radio pequeña en el frente.- Pensé en comprar uno de esos mp3 pero, creí que no te dejarían tenerlo por el cable de los auriculares…- La chica asintió comprendiendo a qué se refería._

_- Es perfecto, Ben._

_Dejó la radio sobre sus piernas y abrazó a su hermano con fuerza, estrechándole más y más a cada segundo que pasaba. Sin poder evitarlo un gemido escapó de entre sus labios, su hermano pegó su cuerpo tembloroso más contra su pecho arrancándole un quejido de dolor._

_- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó él con gesto preocupado, separándose de ella. Ella asintió aferrando sus manos al bajo de su camiseta de forma inconsciente, abrazándose a sí misma.- Anna…_

_El chico apoyó su mano sobre las de su hermana obligándole a apartarlas. Con gesto temeroso por lo que podría encontrarse, levantó la tela descubriendo el abdomen de Anna, repleto de cardenales y un moratón que teñía su piel de un color verduzco._

_- ¿Qué…? ¿Se lo has dicho a los médicos?- Ella negó en silencio, cubriendo su piel de nuevo con rapidez.- Tienes que…_

_- No quiero que me aten de nuevo.- Susurró ella mirando a su alrededor reacomodándose el pelo suelto. Miró de soslayo a su hermano.- Tu regalo me ayudará.- Le aseguró ella esbozando una débil sonrisa entre lágrimas sin derramar._

_- Ojalá pudiera…_

_- Has venido.- Anna le acarició la mejilla con cariño antes de apretar su mano derecha entre las suyas, sus ojos fijos en la unión entre ambos, en la pulsera de plástico con su nombre grabado en ella.- Eso es cuanto importa._

_- Hablaré con ella y…_

_- No va a cambiar de opinión. – La chica se encogió de hombros mirándole a través de la cascada del pelo caído sobre su frente.- Los médicos siguen pensando lo mismo._

_- Podrías mentir.- Ana suspiró con calma mirando hacia las figuras congregadas a su alrededor. Soltó la mano de su hermano y se puso en pie con su regalo en la mano._

_- Gracias por venir.- Anna se apoyó sobre su hombro dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Te lo agradezco de verdad._

_La chica se alejó de su hermano con la caja de cartón abrazada contra su pecho, sus dedos clavándose con fuerza contra la piel de sus brazos hasta emblanquecerla por la presión. Las figuras siguieron sus pasos acompañándole de regreso a su habitación como cada día."_

Anna acariciaba de forma ausente con el pulgar las cicatrices que perlaban sus antebrazos. Aquellas viejas marcas eran la muestra del infierno por el que había pasado en sus primeros años lidiando con los espíritus de los muertos, cuando aún no entendía quiénes eran, cuando ellos no comprendían el miedo que le asaltaba ante sus apariciones y peticiones, cuando ya no lo soportaba más. Los moratones causados por sus dedos invisibles se entremezclaban con las heridas que ella misma había hecho evidentes en su piel, necesitada de su realidad, de su veracidad.

Aquellas cicatrices eran la muestra de que durante aquellos años de confusión y desorientación, había sobrevivido. Aquellas marcas eran la muestra de que podía aguantar, de que podía vivir con el silencio, el odio, el desprecio de aquellos que le buscaban y de quienes la rechazaban. Entonces habría logrado continuar adelante a pesar de sus apariciones y de cuanto con ellos arrastraban. Entonces había conseguido ignorar las miradas de desprecio de quienes escuchaban su verdad. Si le habían mantenido encerrada y medicada durante tanto tiempo, no había sido por su bien. Así era como se engañaban a sí mismos para no ver la realidad, que tenían miedo. Miedo de ella, por ella, por lo que significaba.

- No quiero haceros daño, no quiero…- Buscaba las palabras perdidas entre las líneas de piel curada de sus brazos.- Sólo quiero... – Tomó aire.- Necesitan irse de aquí pero ellos o vosotros no dejáis que así sea.- Bajó las mangas de su sudadera cubriendo sus brazos de nuevo. El pasado debía ser dejado atrás.

- Mi padre… Él solía decir que Dios tenía un plan para todos…- Habló Beth con voz suave con la mirada perdida en la línea de árboles por las que Daryl había desaparecido horas atrás.- Solía decir que los ángeles nos observaban…

Hershel escuchaba a su hija menor en silencio. Ella no sabía de la existencia de ángeles, jamás había visto uno, pero, ¿que no pudiera verlos quería decir que no estaban allí? ¿Y los espíritus entonces, qué?

- Tal vez él sea el tuyo,- sí, Hershel encajaba perfectamente en la imagen, en la idea de ángel que acudía a su cabeza- pero se debe marchar.- La joven rubia se secó una lágrima solitaria con el puño de la mano.

- Si es cierto… Si lo que dices es verdad… Si es cierto que él está aquí, que… Que sigue con nosotros.- Permaneció en silencio pensativa durante unos instantes.- Necesito… Necesito una prueba.

Anna sonrió al escuchar la risa de Hershel junto a Beth quien la miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Así que eres como Tomás, eh Bethy?- Dijo el anciano con voz divertida.

- ¿Por qué sonríes?- La incredulidad de la juventud hablaba por ella.

- Tu padre te ha comparado con Santo Tomás.- Guiñó un ojo a Hershel.- Ahí llevas razón.

- ¿Está aquí, ahora?

Anna asintió viéndola encogerse en su posición con gesto asustadizo. Su mano derecha inevitablemente se aferró al mango del cuchillo que Daryl había lanzado al suelo en su huida, del cual no se había separado en todo ese tiempo.

Sabía que no temía a su padre, sabía que lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas pero comprendía su miedo ante la situación.

- Está sentado a tu lado. No se separa de ti ni un instante.- Dijo con voz risueña sonriendo al hombre e intentando tranquilizar a la chica.

Anna miró con cierta envidia el cariño que sentía emanar de aquel anciano hacia su hija. ¡Cuán diferente hubiera sido su vida de tener un padre como él!

- Antes de que supiera quien era, de saber su nombre y su vínculo contigo; supe cuánto te quería. Es…- Clavó sus ojos en los de Hershel.- Tan evidente.

Ben se sentó junto a su hermana cogiéndole la mano, colocándola sobre su regazo entrelazándola con las suyas. La mirada de Beth siguió el movimiento.

- Es mi hermano Ben.- Le aclaró acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de su mano.

Su mirada se clavó en sus manos enlazadas. Si Hershel era el ángel de Beth, Ben era el suyo. Siempre había sido así, desde niños.

- Murió hace varios días al intentar salvarme de ellos y ser alcanzado por los caminantes.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Beth mantenía su posición en alerta a pesar de haberse relajado ligeramente.

- Aquellos que como tu padre no han cruzado al otro lado y quieren respuestas y ayuda.- Se apartó el flequillo de la cara con la mano libre.- No entienden que no siempre puedo hacerlo… Y no les importa. Insisten, se aferran a mí, me…- Cerró la boca dejando la frase sin terminar.- No todos comprenden que su tiempo aquí ha terminado.- Miró a su hermano.- Otros siguen ligados a sus seres queridos quienes no les dejan marchar sin darse cuenta. Algunos en cambio siguen unidos a sus cuerpos putrefactos y se tambalean a la par que ellos. – Se rascó la nuca.- Por eso conseguíamos esquivarlos, porque veía a sus espíritus antes de que sus cuerpos nos alcanzaran.

- Pero están muertos… ¿Verdad?- Anna se apresuró a asentir. Eso era algo sobre lo que no albergaba duda alguna.

Beth guardó silencio, digiriendo las palabras de la chica sentada frente a ella. Anna se reclinó sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro del chico. La joven deseaba poder sentir la calidez de su cuerpo una vez más…

Había explicado en más de una ocasión a quien estaba dispuesto a escucharle en qué consistía su don. Su madre, su padre, alguna amiga que poco después dejó de dirigirle la palabra, su hermano, los médicos… Todos escuchaban sus palabras. Los médicos le respondían con preguntas que no servían de nada más que para dejarle sin capacidad de respuesta, lo que ellos atribuían a que, efectivamente, la razón estaba con ellos. Pero estaban tan equivocados… Que no supiera explicarles por qué ella, por qué entre todo el mundo era ella la única persona que podía ver a esos espíritus que aún vagaban entre los vivos, no significaba que no les rodearan. Por qué se habían quedado atrás, por qué se hacía daño – no querían comprender que ella no lo hacía a propósito, no al menos la mayoría de las veces.

Sólo Ben había comprendido y creído sus explicaciones. Sólo él había acudido a visitarle durante sus años de encierro en aquella clínica. Sólo él había acudido a sacarle de allí cuando el caos se había desatado. _"Tu hermana está perdida desde hace tiempo, Ben"_ Le había dicho su madre, intentando retenerle a su lado. Pero él hizo caso omiso y fue en su búsqueda.

Anna entrelazó su brazo con el de Ben cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por la calma y la seguridad de su presencia. Beth no apartó su mirada de ella.

* * *

Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las asas de la mochila, nerviosa. Estaba inquieta, no era para menos al haber regresado Daryl de su forzado retiro. Con un gruñido les había obligado a levantarse, apagar la hoguera y ponerse en movimiento de nuevo. En ningún momento se había dirigido a ella para obligarle a quedarse atrás o continuar andando con ellos. Anna seguía sus pasos en silencio sintiendo que caminaba por la cuerda floja.

- Vale. Supongamos por un instante que lo que dices es cierto.

La risa de Merle a su espalda le hizo dar un pequeño respingo en su avance por el camino oculto entre la hierba. Anna cogió aire con calma intentando ignorarle, no iba a dejar que se echara a perder esa oportunidad de hacerle comprender a su hermano menor la realidad de lo que ocurría.

Daryl le miraba con seriedad alternando su vista del camino a sus pies y su cara, su ballesta apoyada en su hombro derecho mientras caminaban. Ben permanecía a su lado rozando sus manos mientras avanzaban, tranquilizándola. Hershel no se separaba de su hija, quien se encargaba de abrir el camino junto al menor de los Dixon.

- Lo es.- Dijo ella con voz firme alternando sus ojos del camino frente a ella a la espalda alada del cazador.- Que me creas o no, es asunto tuyo. Sé lo que veo, sé lo que siento…

Cansada se secó el sudor de la frente. Estaba harta de tener que justificarse, pero debía aguantar un poco más

- Empezó antes que todo esto, no es ninguna alucinación. Ellos caminan con nosotros, Hershel, tu hermano y el mío.- Sus palabras, les hicieron detenerse adelantándoles en sus pasos.

- Están muertos.- La chica asintió a las palabras de Daryl a su espalda.

- No he dicho lo contrario. Sé que lo están, pero siguen anclados aquí.- Alzó la mano gesticulando al paisaje que les rodeaba.- Cada persona cuando muere, deja un vestigio tras ella, un eco de lo que fue en vida. A veces queda atrapado aquí y… Yo lo veo.- Explicó mirando por encima de su hombro, aliviada al ver que le seguían, vivos y muertos.

- ¿Y qué quieren?- Preguntó Daryl con tono casual mirándole de soslayo.

- Cada uno tiene sus motivaciones.- Se encogió de hombros. A veces era complicado entenderlas, comprenderles.- Perdón, redención, culpa, miedo… Depende de ellos, y de quienes han dejado atrás. A veces son los que siguen con vida quienes les impiden marchar del todo.

- ¿Al no olvidarles?- Anna miró a Daryl quien se había colocado a su izquierda con la mirada fija en el frente lejos de la suya.

- No exactamente…

El cazador le miró de forma fugaz esperando a que continuara hablando, Beth se posicionó a su derecha caminando los tres a la par. Anna humedeció sus labios abrumada inicialmente por la cercanía.

- En ocasiones, quienes nos quedamos a este lado, creemos tener cuentas pendientes con quienes ya no están. Cosas que se han dejado sin decir, verdades no dichas, sentimientos que nunca llegamos a verbalizar. Nuestra voluntad les impide marcharse con facilidad aunque no nos demos cuenta de ello.

Se mordió los labios de nuevo viendo a Ben caminar junto a Hershel varios pasos por delante de ellos. Merle iba en la retaguardia murmurando cosas en bajo que prefirió ignorar para no perder la razón.

- Sé que mi hermano sigue aquí por mi culpa.- Confesó con un nudo en la boca del estómago.- Él cree que sigue aquí porque quiere cuidar de mí, porque es mi hermano mayor y eso es lo que hacen los hermanos mayores, ¿No?- Esbozó una media sonrisa- Pero en realidad está porque yo no quiero quedarme sola. Y sé que soy egoísta… Y sé que tengo que seguir sin él aunque me aterre la idea.

Se rascó la mejilla con una mano temblorosa. No iba a llorar, no ahora, no delante de todos, no donde pudieran verle u oírle.

- Me quedaré contigo hasta que estés preparada, hermanita.- Le dijo Ben volviéndose hacia ella caminando de espaldas.

- Lo sé, sé que no me voy a librar de ti en mucho tiempo.- Intentó decir ella en tono jocoso ignorando la mirada que sus acompañantes vivos intercambiaron. – Lo siento, Ben.- Guardó las manos en los bolsillos del vaquero sintiendo un fuerte tirón en la mochila que casi le hizo trastabillar.

- ¡Maldita zorra llevo llamándote más de media hora!

Anna se encontró de frente con el rostro duro de un hombre quien la lanzó al suelo de un empujón. La chica intentó incorporarse pero se dio de bruces contra la tierra de nuevo al recibir una patada en el estómago.

- ¿Por qué no me respondías, eh?- Un puntapié aterrizó en su rostro partiéndole el labio.

- ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Daryl le miraba sin entender lo que pasaba. La chica se retorcía en el suelo, intentando alejarse de lo que fuera o quien fuera que la arrastraba por el suelo con violencia.

- ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

Beth se acercó a Anna pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, el espectro la empujó contra Daryl cayendo ambos al suelo. Ben intentó placar al asaltante pero un puñetazo en la sien le hizo desaparecer junto a Hershel contra quien choco al intentar amortiguar su caída.

- ¡Dónde está!- Le gritaba una y otra vez el hombre golpeándole sin descanso. En el rostro, en su torso, daba igual mientras ella lo sintiera. Su ira bullía con energía en su interior.

- ¡No lo sé!- Le contestó ella encogiéndose sobre sí misma, intentando evitar los golpes en las zonas más vulnerables. No le había visto antes, jamás se había cruzado con él.- ¡No sé a quién buscas!

- ¡MIENTES!- Le gritó sus manos cerrándose en torno a su cuello.

Pronto sintió que se quedaba sin aire. ¡Malditos espectros y sus ansias por quitarle el aliento! Sus uñas arañaban sus antebrazos, sus piernas se agitaban al igual que el resto de su cuerpo intentando zafarse sin éxito.

- Te arrastraré conmigo para que sepas lo que significa que te ignoren…- Susurró con rencor y odio.

Anna arañó su cara, casi podía sentir la piel bajo sus uñas pero era un maldito espejismo. Ladeó el rostro, aferrándose a las briznas de hierba bajo su cuerpo buscando algo con lo que golpearle, con lo que librarse de él, aunque sabía que era imposible.

Entre las lágrimas, la falta de oxígeno, el brillo del sol colándose entre los árboles y las expresiones confusas de Beth y Daryl intentando ayudarla, Anna le vio con sus ojos fijos en ella. Estiró su brazo con la mano extendida hacia él, el ruego prendido de sus ojos a punto de cerrarse para volver a abrirse al otro lado. _"Ayúdame, por favor"_

- ¡Maldita sea…!- La chica sonrió al escuchar entre la neblina de sus sentidos a punto de extinguirse la voz de Merle.- Me debes una, majara.- El oxígeno volvió a su cuerpo a la par que el espectro era separado de su cuerpo por el mayor de los Dixon, salvándole la vida.

* * *

Había permanecido inconsciente durante un breve tiempo, asustando a Beth y Daryl, quienes no dejaban de repasar en sus cabezas lo que habían visto ocurrir frente a ellos. Habían presenciado la lucha, no podían negarlo aunque quisieran.

Anna acarició con la yema de sus dedos las marcas que le había dejado en el cuello el espectro, Merle le había salvado en el momento oportuno. Tras recuperar el aliento y verse capaz de ponerse de nuevo en pie sin que sus piernas le traicionaran, Anna les explicó lo ocurrido a los dos.

- ¿Estás bien?- Anna asintió en silencio.

- Nada que no haya pasado antes.

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. No era la primera vez, ni seguramente fuera la última. Ambos le miraron en silencio sin saber muy bien qué decir. Carraspeó antes de hablar.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros en estos bosques?- Les preguntó intentando desviar el tema hacia un tema más terrenal, más tangible. Podría estar rodeada de muertos pero los vivos tenían tanta importancia o más que ellos. - ¿Creéis que encontrareis a los demás por aquí?- Daryl le miró.- A…- Anna escuchó a Hershel recitar sus nombres.- Rick, Maggie, Michonne, Carl…

- Estábamos siguiendo un rastro cuando te encontramos.- Le dijo Beth a su lado.- ¿Papá, él te ha enseñado sus caras?-Anna asintió mientras el anciano evocaba sus rostros en su cabeza dejándole a ella echar un nuevo vistazo.-Entonces no…

- No me he cruzado con ellos o sus… espíritus si es lo que me quieres preguntar.- Sus palabras alegraron a la joven quien sonrió. Anna dudó antes de seguir hablando.- Pero, que no los viera no quiere decir que… Yo no estoy en todas partes y…

La chica detuvo sus pasos de forma brusca, mirando a su espalda. Había percibido algo, su hermano Ben mantenía su mirada vagando entre los árboles. Él también lo había sentido, al igual que Hershel y Merle quienes detuvieron su avance, su rostro vuelto hacia el camino andado.

- ¿Lo has notado tú también?- Susurró sin apartar sus ojos del paisaje que les rodeaba.

Sacó el machete de su hermano de la funda, sujetándolo con firmeza en su mano. No le iba a servir de mucho pero al menos le tranquilizaba sentir el peso del arma, era su placebo particular.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Anna?- Beth alternaba su mirada entre la chica y el follaje.

- Hay algo… No está vivo pero no es un caminante.- Susurró la chica rozando con la punta de sus dedos el arma de fuego enfundada en la cintura de su pantalón.- Hay que irse de aquí. ¡VAMOS!- Les apremió tironeando del brazo de Beth haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

Daryl no tardó en seguir sus pasos a pesar de no entender por qué diablos la chica había echado a correr. Pero su tono no había dejado lugar a contemplaciones de ningún tipo ni excusas. Fuera lo que fuese que había visto o sentido, no quería averiguar qué era.

Corrieron sin descanso. Cada ocasión en que cualquiera de los dos daba muestras de flaqueza, Anna se encargaba de animarles y tirar de ellos si hacía falta. Ben, Merle y Hershel les seguían de cerca, uno junto al otro, bloqueándoles de lo que fuera que les seguía los pasos.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente, o cuantas millas habían recorrido, pero aquella sensación en su nuca había desaparecido dándoles un respiro.

Anna cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas y manos, recuperando el aliento con la respiración forzada. Incapaz de contenerse, vació el escaso contenido de su estómago, deslizándose sobre la hierba lejos del vómito para tumbarse.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

La pregunta de Daryl llegó entrecortada a los oídos de ambas por culpa de la falta de aliento. El cazador había soltado su ballesta reposando sobre la hierba al igual que Beth. Anna cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo, protegiéndose del sol que se colaba entre las copas de los árboles.

- No sé qué era exactamente pero…- Tragó grueso negando con la cabeza.- Nada bueno, eso seguro.

- ¿Era otro como el que te atacó antes?- Preguntó Beth volviendo su rostro al de la chica.

- No. Era mucho peor.- Logró articular sintiendo su boca pastosa.

Sin lugar a duda era un espíritu, pero la oscuridad que había sentido al percibirlo, nunca la había sentido antes. ¿Sería el hombre que había matado a Hershel?

- No sabría describirlo pero… Era como si un agujero negro de pena, dolor, miedo, odio, venganza se abriera paso entre los árboles hacia nosotros. Era peligroso. Es peligroso.- Se humedeció los labios.

- ¿Lo hemos dejado atrás?- Preguntó Daryl sentándose en la hierba.

- De momento sí. Con un poco de suerte, no se ha percatado de nuestra presencia y sigue otra dirección.- Aventuró la chica con voz firme aunque en su fuero interno las dudas campaban a sus anchas.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- Anna cerró los ojos unos instantes.

- No lo sé… Pero tu hermano, el mío y Hershel nos avisarán si se acerca. ¿Verdad?- Preguntó buscando los ojos de su hermano, sin encontrarle.- ¿Ben?- Miró confusa a su alrededor poniéndose en pie con las piernas aún temblorosas por el esfuerzo.- ¿Merle?- El mayor de los Dixon tampoco estaba en las cercanías.- ¿Hershel?- Preguntó dubitativa dando varios pasos en la dirección que habían venido. Su única respuesta, fue el más absoluto silencio. ¿Dónde estaban? Habían estado detrás de ellos todo el rato.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Anna? ¿No nos van a ayudar?- Preguntó Beth colocándose a su lado.- Papá, por favor…

- No están.- Dijo la chica en un hilo de voz reteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos, impidiéndoles alejarse de ellos por su rostro. No podía ser…– No están…- Se llevó una mano al estómago dando varios pasos más entre el follaje.- Ben… ¡BEN!- Gritó con fuerza echando a correr.

Corrió ignorando los gritos de Daryl y Beth a su espalda. No podía haber desaparecido, no podía haberse ido sin despedirse de ella. Jamás haría eso. Algo tenía que haber ocurrido. ¿Y si aquel ente los había alcanzado? ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¡Maldita sea, por qué no se había dado cuenta antes!

- ¡BEN!- Gritó de nuevo secándose las lágrimas sin dejar de caminar.- ¡BEN!

Se detuvo en seco en mitad de un claro doblándose sobre si misma incapaz de seguir adelante, sus manos sobre sus rodillas

Su hermano se había ido, ya no estaba. Estaba sola en ese mundo de vivos, muertos y espectros. Estaba sola a merced de todos ellos. Se había acabado todo, y sólo Dios sabía que había sido de él, qué sería de su hermano por el resto de la eternidad, y todo por su culpa. Si fuera más fuerte, si no le hubiera retenido con ella…

Un par de brazos le rodearon por detrás. Una mano impidió que su llanto atrajera al grupo de caminantes que se acercaba a ellos. Se movieron al abrigo de varios arbustos, intentando camuflarse de los muertos.

Anna lloraba en silencio. Su cuerpo temblaba por la fuerza del llanto. Pegó su sien contra la tierra removida a los pies de los arbustos.

- Si no cierras el pico princesa, vas a seguir los pasos del capullo de tu hermano muy pronto.

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con el rostro de Merle pegado al suyo. Su cuerpo fornido sepultaba el de ella enterrándola tras los arbustos, mientras los caminantes zigzagueaban a escasos metros de donde se encontraban.

Anna tomó la mano de Merle aún sobre sus labios y la apartó secándose las lágrimas de los ojos. Musitó un mudo "gracias" desviando sus ojos hacia los tambaleantes cuerpos.

Cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente, Anna miró al hombre aún sobre ella, quien se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado moviendo los cejas de forma sugerente. La chica rodó sin contemplaciones lejos de él tras darle un codazo en las costillas y se puso en pie.

- ¿Dónde está?- Le preguntó al mayor de los Dixon quien chasqueó la lengua encogiéndose de hombros.

- Por ahí…- Anna dio un paso en su dirección, colocó ambas manos en su cintura mirándole con seriedad a través de sus ojos brillantes aún por las lágrimas derramadas.- ¿Qué? No soy su puta niñera.

- ¿Sigue aquí?- Le preguntó exasperada dando otro paso hacia él.

- ¿Tú qué crees?- Merle ahogó una risotada.- No para de hablar de ti y piensas que se va a largar, ¿así sin más? ¿Estás seguro de que conoces a tu hermano, encanto?

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti.- Replicó la chica en voz baja. Ahogó un suspiro al ver que Merle no había alcanzado a escucharla.- Gracias por tu ayuda.

- Lo que tú digas…- Farfulló Merle echando a andar a su lado en busca de Beth, Daryl, su hermano y Hershel. Esperaba que el mayor de los Dixon no le hubiera mentido, no con algo como eso.

* * *

_Ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de esta locura... La verdad es que estoy más que agradecida a quienes leéis esta historia y le dais una oportunidad por saber qué va a pasar. Muchas gracias de verdad de la buena :) Ni por asomo pensé que podría llegar a gustar realmente..._

_Creo que éste ha sido el capítulo más flojillo hasta ahora, espero que aún así no haya resultado tedioso o... _

_Como os decía al principio de la historia, esto va a ser breve y... puede que queden dos capítulos más a lo sumo... Depende de lo que me encuentre cuando relea lo escrito ya._

_Cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica, tomatazo, invocación será más que bien recibida :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Ni soy Robert Kirkman ni trabajo para la AMC así que los personajes del comic y de la serie no me pertenecen. Los he raptado temporalmente para este experimento. _Anna y Ben son personajes de cosecha propia._

Advertencias: Violencia, lenguaje, abusos físicos, menciones de suicidio…

Aviso: Lo escrito en cursiva es un flashback

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

"_La punta del pincel tintó de azul la oreja del conejo sobre el prado de margaritas. Se mordió el labio, apretando la sujeción de sus dedos entorno al pincel evitando así que le temblara tanto la mano. Una nueva línea azul aterrizó en el lomo del animal haciendo que dejara furiosa el pincel sobre la mesa con un golpe._

_- Anna, si no te tranquilizas tendrás que volver a tu habitación.- Le advirtió uno de los celadores que supervisaban la actividad en la sala. _

_La chica cerró los ojos, inspirando repetidas veces por la nariz para intentar relajarse. Pero aunque sabía que era imposible, aunque sabía que no podía ser, sentía la respiración del chico en su nuca mientras observaba su dibujo picando por encima de su hombro. _

_Se masajeó el puente de la nariz._

_Había estado aguantando lo mejor posible su presencia durante dos semanas completas, ignorándole para que no se percatara de que sabía de su existencia. Pero su paciencia comenzaba a resquebrajarse._

_- ¡Déjame pintar tranquila!- Le espetó finalmente cuando se atrevió a apoyar su mentón sobre ella. _

_Ante la violencia de su movimiento el bote de pintura azul emborronó por completo su papel y salpicó al chico sentado frente a ella y a una mujer a su derecha, quien comenzó a gritar histérica amenazándole con su pincel. El celador actuó con rapidez y logró separarle de ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Anna se levantó como un resorte de su silla y salió corriendo de la sala hacia la habitación, el instigador de todo eso pisándole los talones._

_La chica cerró la puerta con violencia, se metió bajo las sábanas, cubriendo su cabeza con ellas y encendió la radio que su hermano le había llevado semanas atrás. Pronto el silencio de la habitación se vio roto por la melodía de un blues que parecía caer en gracia entre los locutores de la radio local. _

_Anna cerró los ojos y pegó el altavoz a su oído izquierdo, su mano derecha pegada contra su otra oreja bloqueando cualquier sonido. _

_- Por favor…- Musitó en un hilo de voz, agitándose bajo la sábana al sentir cómo alguien retiraba la tela de su cabeza.- Por favor, déjame en paz…- Rogaba sin abrir los ojos elevando el volumen de la radio. _

_La joven se encogió sobre sí misma, la tensión en sus hombros le iba a pasar factura pronto pero no podía evitar pegarse contra la pared de la habitación al sentir el roce de su mano sobre su cabeza._

_- ¿Puedes… Puedes verme?- Su voz joven acarició sus mejillas con suavidad, haciendo que abriera los ojos. Varias lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro hasta aterrizar sobre las sábanas.- Puedes…_

_El chico se acuclilló junto a su cama, sus grandes ojos marrones se abrieron mirándole con sorpresa. Se pasó una mano desde la nuca hasta la frente, revolviéndose el pelo esbozando una sonrisa que se amplió al ver la mirada de la chica fija en la suya. Realmente podía verle. _

_- Eres el hermano de Johnny…- Dijo Anna humedeciéndose los labios retirando la mano que cubría su oído, aferrando la radio contra su pecho, sus piernas flexionadas contra su pecho. – Steven._

_- ¿Cómo…?_

_- Me tocaste.- Fue su simple respuesta._

_Steven se puso en pie y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, Anna trepó hasta el cabecero de la misma, pegando su espalda a la pared sin quitarle ojo de encima._

_- No voy a hacerte daño.- Le aseguró él negando con la cabeza. Ella se limitó a sonreír de forma hueca.- ¿En serio… cómo puedes…?_

_- Es por ti que él está aquí, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó Anna bajando el volumen de la radio entre sus manos, Steven rehuyó su mirada._

_- Siempre lo hacíamos todos juntos, siempre… Y por un día quería hacer algo yo solo…_

_Anna asintió recordando la imagen que había aparecido en su mente al primer roce con el chico. Un puente sobre un río, una apuesta consigo mismo, un mal paso y un golpe fortuito contra las heladas aguas. Había ido solo, había muerto solo._

_- Nunca pensé que no volvería._

_- Te echa de menos._

_No hacía falta tener un título universitario para saber que Johnny echaba de menos a su hermano y por ese amor incondicional, por ese vínculo roto a raíz de la muerte de quien estaba sentado a su cama, él había querido seguir sus pasos con una cuchilla sin éxito._

_- Y yo a él. ¿Puedes... podrías… me… nos ayudarías?_

_- No me va a creer. Nadie lo hace aquí.- Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, la uña de su dedo pulgar rozando de forma incesante la rueda del volumen de la radio. _

_Steven miró pensativo sus manos, tras varios minutos en silencio volvió sus ojos marrones hacia ella._

_- ¿Y sí… probamos una cosa?_

_- ¿Cómo qué?"_

* * *

El suelo de madera crujía bajo sus pies mientras aseguraban la casa. Tras cerciorarse de que ningún caminante campaba a sus anchas entre las paredes de madera, atrancaron puertas y ventanas para pasar la noche a cubierto.

Encontraron varias velas en los cajones de una cómoda. Las colocaron en un círculo sobre la mesa de cristal frente al sofá en la sala de estar. Anna sacó las latas de judías de su mochila ofreciéndoselas a Daryl para que las abriera.

Cenaron en silencio pasando la lata de uno a otro masticando con calma, intentando que duraran el máximo posible.

Anna se cobijó bajo la manta de su hermano, apoyando su mentón en el borde de la pequeña mesa iluminada. Alargó la mano, rozando con la punta de los dedos la llama oscilante de una de las velas.

- Demasiado fácil, majara.- Murmuró Merle a su lado apagando de un fuerte soplido una de las velas.

- Eres un aguafiestas, Dixon.- Masculló Anna acercando la mecha de la vela apagada a la más cercana para volver a encenderla.

- No tengo mucho más que hacer.- Se quejó él alejándose de ellos, acercándose a la ventana.

- ¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí?

Anna se aseguró de portar una expresión impasible para no echar a perder la oportunidad. Beth miraba con curiosidad a la chica mientras Daryl se entretenía limpiando su ballesta impoluta, pero con su atención fija en ella. Anna decidió insistir, no tenía mucho más que hacer al igual que él, y tal vez podría ayudarle a cruzar.

- ¿Por qué no te has ido?- Reiteró ella arañando la cera acumulada bajo las velas sobre el cristal. Merle se mantuvo en silencio dándole la espalda.- ¿Estás asustado por lo que te puedas encontrar?

Al no obtener respuesta Anna alzó la mirada hacia la ventana. Merle se había ido.

- Pensaba que eras más sutil, hermanita.- Dijo Ben tamborileando sus dedos sobre la madera arrancando algunos quejidos de la misma.

- Tengo que preguntárselo si él no me lo cuenta.- Le contestó ella apoyando su espalda contra el sofá sobre el que Beth se mantenía sentada.- O ya sabes qué puede pasar…

- ¿Con quién hablas?- La joven rubia se deslizó sobre los cojines hasta aterrizar su trasero en el suelo a su lado.

- Ahora con Ben.- Dijo señalándole. Beth parpadeó esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¿Hola Ben?- Dijo Beth con voz inquieta, recolocándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. El chico sonrió ante el saludo de la chica.

- Hola Beth.- Respondió él mirándole con una sonrisa sincera.

- Te saluda también.- Le informó Anna escuchando una risa queda escapar de sus labios.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó Beth alarmada mirando por encima de su hombro, su fina mano sobre él. Anna vio a Hershel sentado en el sofá donde instantes antes ella había permanecido.- Algo me ha rozado…- Miró a Daryl quien las observaba a ambas con expresión taciturna.

- Es tu padre.

Los ojos azules de Beth se llenaron de lágrimas. Hershel apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, quien se encogió sintiendo el peso de la misma a pesar de no estar ahí físicamente. La joven rubia alzó su mano temblorosa hacia su hombro, el anciano entrelazó sus dedos descendiendo su frente hasta la sien de su hija menor. Definitivamente, el lazo entre ambos seguía siendo muy fuerte para que ella pudiera sentirlo de esa manera. Beth cerró los ojos ante el inevitable roce que sintió contra su rostro.

Daryl se levantó de su sitio murmurando que iba a echar un vistazo al perímetro de la casa asegurándose de no estar cerca de ningún campamento o algo similar. Anna no dijo nada comprendiendo el motivo real de su partida.

- Ojalá pudiera hablar con él…- Musitó Beth entre sollozos sintiendo a la chica sentada a su lado tomar su mano derecha entre las suyas. La cercanía del espíritu de su padre le abrumaba. - Él siempre sabía lo que decirnos a todos para seguir adelante, ¿Sabes? Él… siempre tenía fe en que todo iría bien.- El mentón de la joven Greene temblaba ligeramente mientras hablaba.- Pero ahora… ¿Qué esperanza nos queda?

La mirada azul de la chica mostraba el dolor, el sentimiento de pérdida y de desesperanza que la embargaba. Anna volvió su mirada hacia la figura del anciano. Esa era la razón por la que el hombre aún permanecía junto a ellos. Él había sido quien había mantenido a ese grupo unido, él era la razón por la que más de uno no había lanzado la toalla. Y ahora, él tenía que volver a poner en práctica su rol y alejar a su hija del precipicio antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Ella necesitaba ese consuelo, ese apoyo que sólo su padre podía darle. Necesitaba despedirse de él.

Tenía que intentarlo.

- No es buena idea, Anna. No lo es en absoluto.- Escuchó a su hermano Ben decir desde el otro lado de la mesa mirándole con fijeza. – Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez.

Su hermana le ignoró levantándose lo suficiente para sentarse en el sofá.

No sabía si llegaría a funcionar pero si no lo probaba, nunca lo sabría. Ese momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Con manos ligeramente temblorosas, Anna se quitó el crucifijo del cuello dejándolo junto a las velas. La acción atrajo la atención de Ben y Hershel.

Era arriesgado, muchísimo, pero, ¿qué podía perder? Si por su culpa, por no ser capaz de dar ese salto de fe por Beth, la chica optaba por terminar lo que no había conseguido tiempo atrás en la granja, jamás se lo perdonaría. Era una buena causa. Era una buena razón.

- No puedes estar pensándolo de verdad… Hershel, no puedes dejarle que…

- Ben, vete. Tranquilo Hershel, irá bien.- La chica se remangó las mangas de la sudadera y extendió sus manos temblorosas hacia el anciano, puede que así tuviera más suerte.- Déjanos solos, Ben.

- ¿Qué está pasando?

Beth le miraba sin comprender. Anna le sonrió rozando con la mano que Hershel aún no había tomado entre las suyas, la mejilla de la chica intentando tranquilizarla.

- No te preocupes.- Volvió sus ojos hacia los del anciano frente a ella. Enlazó sus dedos entre sí y tomó aire. Iba a funcionar. Eso es lo que debía pensar.- Todo irá bien.- Sonrió acariciando con sus pulgares las manos de Hershel. Era increíble la paz que sentía invadir todo su cuerpo en ese instante, era como un bálsamo entre tanta incertidumbre y miedo.- Todo irá bien.- Repitió en voz baja cerrando los ojos.

- Anna…- La chica agitó la cabeza en forma negativa.

- Necesito silencio, Beth o no funcionará. Por favor, confía en mí…- Podía sentir la presencia de su hermano a su espalda.- He dicho que te largues Ben. Vete o juro que…

Respiró aliviada al sentir al poco rato que le había hecho caso yéndose de la sala. Tragó grueso intentando disolver el atisbo de duda que recorrió sus entrañas pensando en su regreso. Ya pensaría en eso a su vuelta.

El silencio reinó en la estancia durante varios minutos. Anna concentró sus energías en la unión que mantenía con Hershel, en los recuerdos que compartía con ella, en el sosiego y la calma que inundaba su cuerpo por su presencia.

La respiración pausada de Beth a penas rompía la armonía del lugar. Anna sentía la pesadez de sus párpados aumentar de forma gradual, sus brazos parecían adquirir una renovada ligereza. Su mente protegida por muros que había construido a lo largo de los años, protegiéndola, dejaron asomar una puerta en su subconsciente por una vez.

- Confío en ti Hershel…- Murmuró en un hilo de voz abriéndola para el anciano.

Su cuerpo reposó contra el sofá con suavidad dejando que el espíritu del anciano se apoderara de su voluntad.

* * *

"_Anna se retorcía las manos entre sí nerviosa, sus ojos iban desde el rostro de Johnny al de Steven, y de ahí hacia la puerta del cuarto de mantenimiento donde habían logrado colarse. Tenían por delante una hora sin que nadie quisiera asomar su cabeza por aquella sala, Steven se había asegurado de ello. _

_- No entiendo muy bien por qué estamos aquí.- Le dijo Johnny confuso abrazándose a sí mismo frente a ella._

_- ¿Confías en mí?- Le preguntó la chica. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo a una respuesta como la que fuera a salir de la boca de aquel chico._

_- Sí.- Anna sonrió aliviada y le abrazó sin dilación, sus brazos en torno a su cuello, su nariz rozando su nuca.- ¿Estás bien, Anna?- La preocupación sincera en su voz unido al brillo casi inexistente en sus ojos marrones se convirtieron en el último empujón que necesitaba para seguir adelante con él plan._

_- Siempre lo estoy.- Le dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, separándose de él asiendo sus manos entre las suyas.- Sentémonos vamos._

_Tomaron asiento en el suelo, el uno frente al otro. Anna acariciaba con ambos pulgares las manos de Johnny, casi podía sentir el inicio de la primera cicatriz en su muñeca izquierda._

_- Quiero… Quiero ayudarte y creo que sé cómo hacerlo.- Le miró entre su pelo suelto con cierto nerviosismo. El chico asintió sin moverse de su posición.- Necesito que cierres los ojos y… Pienses en tu hermano. Sí, creo que eso ayudará.- Se dijo para sí misma viendo a Steven tomar asiento a su izquierda, sus ojos fijos en el rostro confundido de su hermano._

_- ¿En Steven?- Anna asintió respirando profundamente._

_- Piensa en él y cierra los ojos, ¿Vale? Por favor…- Añadió viendo en sus ojos sus ganas de huir de aquella pequeña habitación y dejarle allí sola.- Confía en mí, no te haré daño. Te lo prometo._

_Anna cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, sus dedos no dejaron de rozar las manos de Johnny quien poco a poco se iba relajando al igual que ella. No sabía si funcionaría, nunca lo había probado antes pero, aquella ocasión parecía la idónea para comprobar la posibilidad de que era factible._

_- Confío en ti._

_Ante sus palabras, Anna sintió el cuerpo de Steven más cercano al suyo. Sus recuerdos pronto se vieron desdibujados acoplándose con los del chico, formando parte de ellos hasta que su propia silueta desapareció en un millón de pedazos. Johnny alejó su consciencia hasta el fondo de su mente, hasta robarle el aliento y sumir su voluntad en la más absoluta oscuridad." _

* * *

Anna inspiró hondo alzando su mano derecha que reposaba contra su estómago, hacia su frente trazando la línea de su ceja hasta el nacimiento del pelo de forma errática. Tomó aire profundamente una vez más, humedeciéndose los labios resecos. Parpadeó varias veces sintiendo una pesadez distinta en sus párpados, a la par que el resto de su cuerpo. Sentía como un montón de piedras pegaran su espalda contra el sofá impidiéndole moverse. Pero en cuanto intentaba hacerlo, éste peso desaparecía en el acto. Se rascó la mejilla intentando enfocar lo que sus ojos veían.

- Despertaste.

Un vaso de cristal medio lleno de agua apareció frente a su cara. Sus ojos recorrieron los dedos, el brazo de piel tostada por el sol hasta dar con el rostro dueño de esa voz. Anna sonrió cerrando los ojos unos segundos más antes de incorporarse con cierta dificultad.

- Eso creo.- Murmuró la chica aceptando su ofrenda, vaciando el contenido del vaso con rapidez. Estaba sedienta. – Gracias.- Dejó el vaso en el suelo restregando las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos, quitando los restos de cansancio acumulados. - ¿Beth?

- Está arriba.- Anna asintió en silencio sin mirarle.- Cuando volví hace varias horas…- Fue el turno de Daryl de desviar su mirada de la de ella. La chica miró a su alrededor, buscándole.

- Se fue.- Le contestó su hermano desde el quicio de la puerta.

- Hershel ya no está.- Dijo Anna en voz baja viendo al cazador aceptar la situación en silencio.

- ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó finalmente venciendo la curiosidad.

La joven apartó la manta que cubría sus piernas, deslizándolas por la orilla del sofá hasta sentir la madera bajo sus pies descalzos. Sus dedos se aferraban a los cojines bajo ella al sentir sus fuerzas flaquear, su mirada se mantenía fija en una mancha del suelo.

- Le dejé entrar.- Se apartó el flequillo de la cara mirando al menor de los Dixon de medio lado.- Beth lo necesitaba, Hershel también. No sé qué pasó cuando él… Supongo que si ya no está es que…

- ¿Todo salió bien?- Terminó Daryl por ella.

- Supongo que es una forma de verlo, sí.

Anna esbozó una sonrisa intentando ponerse en pie, perdiendo el equilibrio nada más intentarlo. Daryl la tomó de la cintura evitándole la caída, ayudándole a tomar asiento de nuevo en el sofá.

- Creo que mejor intento dormir un rato más.

- Este sitio es seguro.- Anna cerró los ojos buscando a tientas recuperar la manta para taparse con ella. – Descansa.

Anna escuchó a Daryl alejarse de la sala con sigilo, miró a su hermano pero éste desapareció tras el cazador por el hueco de la puerta.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

* * *

"_Sentía sus párpados más pesados que nunca, como si un millón de alfileres quisiera mantenerlos cerrados, impidiéndole abrirlos. _

_Movió los dedos de su mano derecha escuchando un susurro de ropas y una luz cegándole al instante._

_- Au…- Se quejó ella apartando la cabeza del haz de luz._

_- ¿Anna, me escuchas?- La chica gruñó dolorida, parpadeando confundida por la escena frente a ella repleta de puntos que danzaban ante sus ojos de forma brillante.- Anna…_

_- Sí, doctor, le escucho.- Contestó con voz pastosa. Tenía sed. - ¿Qué… qué ha pasado?_

_- Pensaba que tú podrías explicármelo.- La chica enfocó su mirada centrándola sobre las gafas de pasta que centraban el rostro del médico._

_- No lo sé… Estaba…- Confundida arrugó el ceño, incapaz de recordar qué había pasado._

_- Te encontramos en la sala de mantenimiento. Johnny vino a buscarnos diciendo que te habías desmayado.- Anna cerró los ojos intentando buscar un sentido y sobre todo un recuerdo a lo que el médico le relataba.- Has estado inconsciente durante casi un día completo.- Le miró sorprendida.- ¿No recuerdas qué pasó?_

_- No… No lo sé…- Se apartó el pelo de la cara y miró hacia el techo._

_- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿Verdad?- Anna prefirió no contestar para evitar decir una mentira.- Si Johnny tuvo algo que ver con…_

_- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Él es mi amigo!- Le espetó antes de que terminara su frase.- Jamás me haría daño._

_- Como quieras, si cambias de opinión…_

_- No voy a cambiar de opinión, muchas gracias. – Le dijo con acritud reacomodando su cabeza sobre la almohada.- Quisiera dormir, estoy cansada.- Cerró los ojos sin esperar respuesta. Dejó escapar un suspiro al escuchar la puerta de su habitación cerrarse tras el doctor._

_¿Qué diablos había pasado? No lograba recordar que… Se incorporó en la cama de golpe. ¡Steven! Quitó las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo y se puso en pie con rapidez. Nada más incorporarse y poner un pie sobre las frías baldosas cayó de bruces contra el suelo, las piernas le temblaban faltas de fuerza._

_- ¡Anna! ¿Estás bien?_

_La menuda voz de Johnny llegó a sus oídos a la par que sus manos le rodeaban por la cintura, ayudándole a volver a la cama. La chica clavó sus inexistentes uñas sobre los hombros de su amigo obligándole a mirarle._

_- ¿Fue bien? ¿Funcionó?- Le preguntó sin perder el tiempo entre una pregunta y otra.- ¿Pudiste hablar con él?- La esperanza en los ojos de la chica colisionó de frente con la mirada opaca de su amigo. No había habido suerte._

_- Me diste un susto de muerte, Anna.- Le dijo Johnny tocándole la mejilla.- ¿Con quién tenía que hablar?- La chica negó con la cabeza, lágrimas de rabia aterrizaron sobre la mano que descansaba contra su rostro. Si ni si quiera podía ayudarle a su amigo, ¿cómo iba a ayudar a cualquier otro?_

_- No importa, no puedo…- Se mordió el labio inferior.- Se suponía que Steven iba a hablar contigo a través de mí para que pudieras seguir adelante con tu vida pero… Nunca lo he hecho antes.- Le miró con la disculpa prendida de sus ojos.- Pensé que si… Maldita sea, lo siento, Johnny.- El chico se separó de ella, sus brazos laxos a ambos lados de su cuerpo su mirada en todas partes menos en ella.- ¿Johnny…?_

_El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse le hizo dar un respingo sobre el colchón."_

* * *

Durante los dos días sucesivos, los tres supervivientes abandonaron su refugio y siguieron caminando en silencio buscando el rastro del grupo forzado a separarse. Merle y Ben seguían sus pasos a escasa distancia, el primero interponiéndose en la paciencia y salud mental de Anna por divertimento, mientras el segundo se mantenía más distante que nunca de ella.

El cansancio propio de haberse dejado poseer por el espíritu del anciano, había hecho mella en sus energías. Intentaba no dar muestras de ello, intentaba mantener el ritmo que había marcado Daryl tras abandonar el refugio. No había espacio ni tiempo para quejarse, debían seguir avanzando.

Desde la despedida de Hershel, la relación entre los hermanos era más tirante que nunca. La chica se esforzaba en conversar con él cuando caía la noche y el resto dormía. Pero Ben le daba la callada por respuesta e ignoraba su voz. No comprendía ese trato de silencio, él debería comprenderlo mejor que ninguno.

Odiaba tenerlo a su lado y no poder hablar con él.

Esa noche parecía que no iba a ser diferente.

- ¿Recuerdas a Jhonny?

Preguntó Anna en voz baja a Ben removiendo con un palo las maderas que eran consumidas en la hoguera, el hormigueo en sus piernas aumentaba con el paso de las horas. Daryl y Beth descansaban en torno al fuego, vigilados de cerca por la figura de Merle apostada en las sombras.

- Estaba conmigo en la clínica, en el grupo de terapia del doctor Roberts…- Anna sabía que su hermano recordaba perfectamente de quien le hablaba, pero él se mantenía impasible sentado al lado opuesto de la fogata.- Había intentado suicidarse cortándose con una cuchilla tras la muerte de su hermano. Un cuadro depresivo, es lo que dijeron que tenía.

Fijó sus ojos en el rojo incandescente de una brasa que había rodado lejos del centro del fuego. Parpadeó molesta por la luz.

- Pero la verdad es que se sentía solo. Echaba de menos a Steven. Eran uña y carne. – Dejó el palo a su lado, recolocando la manta sobre sus hombros.- Siempre que podía pasaba tiempo con él en la clínica. Pintábamos, leíamos, veíamos algún clásico en la televisión comunal… - Encogió sus rodillas contra su pecho restregando su mejilla contra la tela áspera del vaquero.- Intenté ayudarle a hablar con él pero… no funcionó y… A los pocos días lo encontraron colgando de la verja de su ventana. Se había ahorcado con la funda de la almohada.

Anna se pasó una mano por la comisura de sus ojos, la culpabilidad por lo ocurrido con su amigo seguía engulléndole por dentro. Por mucho que dijeran los médicos que había sido algo inevitable, que no había mejorado en el tiempo que había pasado desde su ingreso; Anna sabía que el fracaso en su intento de que Steven tomara el mando de su cuerpo, había sido demasiado para su hermano.

- De un día para otro se había ido, sin poder despedirse de nadie.- Se humedeció los labios fijando los ojos en la silueta taciturna de su hermano.- No me arrepiento de lo que hice por Hershel. Me alegro de que funcionara, no sabía si lo haría pero… Tenía que intentarlo.- Se apartó el pelo de la cara.- Jamás me arrepentiré de ayudar a alguien a despedirse de sus seres queridos, de darles una esperanza a quienes se quedan atrás.

Ben siguió mirándole con el rostro sumido en las sombras lejos del fuego. Su mirada se endureció al no obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de él.

- Ella necesitaba a su padre. Necesitaba oírle decir que todo iría bien. Necesitaba…- Se mordió los labios agitando la cabeza con incredulidad.- No sé por qué diablos tengo que justificarme contigo.

- Podías haber muerto.- La voz rasgada de Ben llegó a sus oídos.- ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

- Sé lo que es la muerte, Ben. – Replicó Anna con voz cansada.- Sé lo que pasa cuando dejas de existir a este lado del velo. Te quedas o te vas.

- Podías haber intermediado entre ellos como siempre has hecho, ¡pero no! Tenías que dejar que él entrara en tu maldito cuerpo sin saber exactamente lo que podría pasarte a ti.- Le espetó Ben ofuscado.- Podías haber muerto.- Insistió de nuevo el chico mirándola.

- ¿Y?- Ben la miró sorprendido y enojado a partes iguales.- Algún día moriré. Mejor hacerlo ayudando a alguien que devorada por estos seres, ¿no te parece? ¡Yo lo prefiero maldita sea! – Siseó rascándose la frente.- ¿Para qué si no estoy aquí? ¿Por qué si no puedo verles y hablar con ellos? ¿Qué hago, esconderme bajo una roca hasta morirme de vieja?- Le miró frustrada rascándose los ojos, le picaban demasiado.- Estoy harta Ben, harta de todo esto. Tú ya no estás, así que déjame vivir la vida que me queda a mi manera.

Anna se reclinó contra el tronco del árbol caído a su espalda que le servía de apoyo ignorando a su hermano. Estaba cansada, agotada física y mentalmente; y la actitud de Ben no le ayudaba en absoluto. ¿Le preocupaba su bienestar? Podía echarle una mano a mantener su atención centrada en el presente, en los vivos que dormían a su lado bajo su vigilancia.

Un poco de comprensión y paz era cuanto pedía. ¿A caso era pedir demasiado?

Si hubiera sido al contrario, si Beth hubiera tenido su don y así pudiera despedirse de su hermano, habría estado infinitamente agradecida a la chica por ello. ¿Por qué no hacerlo ella si estaba en su mano? ¿Por qué no aligerar la carga del cuerpo de alguien como Beth? ¿Por qué no arriesgarse por quienes merecen la pena? ¿Por miedo a morir? Todos lo hacían. Tarde o temprano a todos les llegaba su hora. Y ella, no era ninguna excepción.

* * *

_Hershel ya no está… Sólo queda Merle, ¿seguirá los pasos de "Santa Claus" o se negará a seguir adelante? ¿Le pasará factura a Anna en caso de pasar por ese proceso una vez más? El riesgo que ha tomado Anna para ayudar a Beth, parece que para Ben no está justificado… ¿Qué pensáis?_

_¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo esta locura y no morir en el intento!_

_Os veo en el siguiente capítulo :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Ni soy Robert Kirkman ni trabajo para la AMC así que los personajes del comic y de la serie no me pertenecen. Los he raptado temporalmente para este experimento. _Anna y Ben son personajes de cosecha propia._

Advertencias: Violencia, lenguaje, abusos físicos, mención a la muerte de personajes…

Aviso: Lo escrito en cursiva es un flashback

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

"_El hormigueo en las piernas era incesante, la pesadez de sus párpados y el dolor en su frente casi insoportables. El doctor decía que había contraído una neumonía, sus defensas al parecer rozaban casi el mínimo por lo que le habían enclaustrado en su habitación y le administraban medicamentos por vía intravenosa. _

_Le habían atado las muñecas por miedo a que pudiera arrancarse la aguja y usarla para herirse, pero realmente estaba demasiado cansada como para intentarlo si quiera y en su estado si cualquiera quería herirle, no iba a poder oponer mucha resistencia._

_Parecía que todos sus músculos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para pedirle a gritos que no se olvidara de ellos, retorciéndose, agitando su cuerpo en ligeros temblores junto con la fiebre. _

_- ¿Quieres un poco de agua, Anna?- Le preguntó la enfermera que cambiaba la bolsa del suero. Se humedeció sus labios cuarteados._

_- ¿Johnny?- Preguntó en un hilo de voz comenzando a toser sin control._

_- No puedes ver a nadie aún, querida.- Le contestó la enfermera acariciándole el brazo con suavidad._

_- ¿Podría asomarse por la ventanilla de la puerta?- Susurró para no forzar su garganta más de la cuenta.- ¿Por favor?- Anna miró a la mujer y comprendió que realmente no es que no pudiera ir a verle, sino que no quería o no podía hacerlo."_

* * *

Pocos días más tarde, con el estómago vacío pero revuelto, una pequeña película de sudor que adhería su pelo a su nuca; la tos hizo acto de presencia. Al principio era una simple molestia en la garganta, un inocente roce cuando la saliva se colaba hasta su estómago junto algún que otro trago solitario de agua.

Pronto el picor de garganta se convirtió en una tos que amenazaba con atraer a cualquier muerto, y alejar a los vivos que caminaban aún a su lado para así salvar el pellejo.

A penas había probado bocado, forzándose a meter algo en su estómago que en más de una ocasión terminó sobre la hierba. A la segunda ocasión que ocurrió, no quiso comer de nuevo repartiendo su ración entre sus compañeros de viaje a pesar de sus reticencias. Le habían insistido en que debía conservar sus fuerzas, pero ella no quería que por su cabezonería ellos pagaran el precio.

Sus ojos lagrimeaban sin impedimentos mientras intentaba amordazar su propia tos bajo el peso de la manta que parecía no lograr calentar sus extremidades o conseguía lo contrario y las incendiaba al máximo. Anna apartó la mano que Beth alzaba en su dirección intentando sopesar la temperatura de su frente.

- No… No me toques.- Le pidió siendo presa de un nuevo ataque de tos.

Sabía lo que le pasaba, intuía lo que podía llegarle a ocurrir y no quería que la chica siguiera sus pasos, y menos cuando no contaban con las medicinas adecuadas para tratarlo.

Daryl tiró de la mano de la joven rubia, alejándola de ella. Anna esbozó una sonrisa agradecida hacia el cazador antes de darles la espalda ante un nuevo ataque de tos. Las costillas comenzaban a dolerle por la fuerza que usaba en encogerse sobre sí misma intentando amortiguar el sonido al máximo.

Con el dorso de su mano temblorosa, secó los restos de saliva del dorso de sus labios. Cuando alzó la mano hacia sus ojos vio que había rastros de sangre también. Intentó tomar aire con calma, pequeñas respiraciones suficientes para llenar parcialmente sus pulmones. No quería doblarse de nuevo por un nuevo ataque de tos que la dejara k.o. en ese instante. Aún no al menos.

- Dixon…- Susurró en la penumbra de sus ojos cerrados, temblando bajo la manta presa de la fiebre.- Mer…- Tosió recuperando la voz rota.- Merle…

- No fuerces tus energías hablando con él.

La voz de Daryl a su espalda le hizo sonreír. Anna se volvió bajo la manta mirándoles a él y Beth sentados uno junto al otro, a dos metros y medio de distancia. Les observó en silencio unos instantes atesorando en su cabeza sus rasgos, sus posturas, el sonido de sus voces. Quiso grabar a fuego en su cabeza cada detalle de ese par de supervivientes.

- Es contigo con quien necesita hablar. Eres tú quien necesita escucharle. - Habló con voz áspera y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la somnolencia durante unos instantes.- Yo soy un mísero intermediario en todo esto.- Se humedeció los labios agrietados. Tenía sed.- Sólo eso.- Musitó en un hilo de voz.- Merle por favor…

- No es necesario que…- Empezó a hablar Daryl mientras Anna escuchaba los pasos de su hermano acercarse a ellos.

La chica estiró su mano sobre la hierba, deslizándola hasta la figura en cuclillas parada junto a sus rodillas, sus dedos se enredaban entre las briznas de hierba. Anna estiró ambas manos hacia las de Merle, mirándole con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas febriles y las vertidas de forma consciente por la situación en la que se encontraba. Sus palmas extendidas hacia arriba esperaban por él, su mirada estoica fija en la suya.

- Estoy agotada... Pero puedo hacer esto.- Se humedeció los labios resecos.- Te arrepentirás si no lo…

El roce de sus dedos enérgicos entorno a los suyos fue súbito y arisco, la violencia del gesto parecía rivalizar con su intento de matarla tiempo atrás. Merle se aferró a Anna con uñas y dientes, empujando a la conciencia de la joven al fondo de un armario de su mente sin miramientos mientras él tomaba posesión de sus últimas fuerzas.

* * *

"_Corría cuán rápido sus pequeñas piernas le permitían. Su vestido de flores volaba a la par que ella, alejándose a grandes zancadas del grupo de niñas que reían a coro y alzaban sus dedos acusatorios hacia la que se alejaba. _

_Grandes lágrimas se precipitaban desde sus ojos enrojecidos. La niña se afanaba en equilibrar el sobrepeso de su mochila a la espalda mientras corría e intentaba secarse las mejillas._

_- ¡Anna!- La voz de su hermano mayor le hizo detenerse en mitad de la acera y volverse con ojos temerosos hacia el niño. _

_Anna dio un paso hacia atrás e hipó entre sollozos, apartándose con fuerza y violencia los cabellos que le cubrían la cara. _

_- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Le preguntó el niño con tono preocupado ignorando la rigidez en el cuerpo de su hermana pequeña, abrazándola. Anna cerró los ojos y rodeó la cintura de su hermano con fuerza.- ¿Te han dicho algo Jean y las demás?- Le preguntó a su oído, logrando un mudo asentimiento contra su camiseta de las tortugas ninja.- ¿Qué te han dicho?_

_- Se… Se rieron de mí cuando…- Anna tragó grueso intentando que su voz no se entrecortara al hablar.- Les dije que había hablado con el señor Hoult y me había dicho que no tiráramos nada en el suelo del pasillo porque… Luego tendría que limpiarlo y se había cansado de limpiar y…_

_- ¿El Señor Hoult?- Le preguntó Ben pasando una mano por la melena de su hermana._

_- Sí, le vi hoy cuando iba a clase.- Anna desenterró su rostro del pecho de su hermano y le miró, su ceño fruncido con miedo.- ¿Tú me crees, Benny?_

_Ben secó la mejilla de su hermana con su mano derecha sin apartar un instante su mirada de la de ella. _

_- ¿Le viste?- Anna asintió de nuevo y se mordió el labio.- Si dices que le viste… Te creo._

_Daba igual que el antiguo conserje de la escuela llevara muerto más de seis meses, Ben le dijo que le creía. Así era. _

_Puede que fuera consciente de lo que su actitud ante la noticia podría significar para Anna, o tal vez simplemente pensó que era mejor seguirle la corriente y creer que tenía una imaginación desbordante. Fuera una cosa o la otra, aquello logró que la niña entre sus brazos sonriera de nuevo entre lágrimas sintiéndose menos sola que nunca mientras caminaba la fina línea que separaba a los vivos y muertos."_

* * *

Anna abrió los ojos y los cerró de inmediato cegada por la luz del sol. El amplio espectro de azules le anunció que un nuevo día había comenzado. Cerró los ojos de nuevo sintiendo su cuerpo más ligero que nunca, esbozó una media sonrisa ante la sensación.

- Anna.

Escuchó la voz estrangulada de su hermano a su lado haciéndole sonreír con libertad. Por fin le hablaba de nuevo. Sintió la mano de Ben acariciar su mejilla arrastrando el pelo caído contra su rostro lejos de él. Volvió su cara contra su palma, disfrutando de la calidez que desprendía. Calidez…

- Anna.

Le escuchó decir de nuevo en un susurro roto obligándole a mirarle. Los ojos de su hermano mayor estaban anegados por las lágrimas.

- Ben…

Musitó su nombre extrañándose ante el sonido de su voz habitual, el dolor de garganta y en sus costillas brillaba por su ausencia. ¿Cómo…? Se sentó con rapidez sobre la hierba, rozando con su mano izquierda algo blando y se giró hacia ello.

Ahogó un grito de sorpresa sin poder evitar el respingo, alejándose de espaldas de su propia silueta inerte sobre la hierba con un agujero del filo de un cuchillo atravesándole la sien. De rodillas a su lado, Beth recolocaba sus manos sobre su regazo, enlazándolas entre sí mientras lloraba susurrando para sí palabras de consuelo en voz baja.

- Lo siento muchísimo, Anna… Lo siento tanto…- Repetía la chica como un mantra de forma continuada con la voz rasgada.

Daryl de pie a su lado, ocultaba su mirada bajo su flequillo. Merle ya no le acompañaba.

- Tu cuerpo no lo soportó.

Escuchó decir a Ben a su lado ayudándole a ponerse en pie. Anna miró a su hermano y volvió su vista de nuevo hacia las tres figuras. Con paso dubitativo, y las lágrimas de sus ojos amenazando con derramarse, se acercó a ellos imitando la postura de la joven Greene.

- ¿Se acabó?- Preguntó con miedo y tristeza sin mirar a su hermano.

- Sí, se acabó.- Ben posó su mano sobre el hombro de ella, apretándolo con cariño, intentando consolarla.

- Gracias…- Pronunció Anna rompiendo a llorar encogida, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre las manos enlazadas de Beth con las de su propio cuerpo templado.

Dejó que el miedo, el dolor, la alegría, todo cuanto había ido encapsulando en su interior brotara en ese torrente de lágrimas. Dejó que la culpabilidad en vida por querer dejar de ser diferente a los demás se diluyera entre las manos de ambas. Dejó que el peso que había sentido sobre sus hombros desde que se cruzó con el primer espíritu siendo niña se deslizara de sus hombros y se disolviera en el aire que les rodeaba. Dejó que la responsabilidad que conllevaba ser como ella desapareciera en su cuerpo inerte ante ella. Por primera vez, sintió algo que creyó jamás experimentaría, la libertad.

Libertad de vivir su vida fuera la que fuera tras su muerte a su manera, con su hermano, con quienes había llegado a conocer a lo largo de los años, con quienes seguían perdidos. Libertad por poder escoger con quien hablar sin tener que aguantar el escrutinio y las peticiones de lo espíritus. Libertad por poder caminar sin miedo a ser asaltada, molestada. Libertad de poder disfrutar de ese mundo en soledad si eso era lo que escogía hacer. Por fin, era una más entre tantos. Todo había terminado.

- Por fin…- Dijo sonriendo entre lágrimas mirando a su hermano. No se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa fugaz parecida a la suya surcar el rostro de su hermano a pesar de la tristeza evidente.- Por fin…- Apretó la mano que el chico aún conservaba sobre su hombro, besándole los nudillos.- Vámonos, Ben. Es hora de marchar.- Se puso en pie ayudada por Ben, miró de reojo a las figuras de los supervivientes y fue consciente de que aún no podía marcharse, que aún tenía algo pendiente entre manos.- Sólo… Un momento…

Bordeó su cuerpo inerte acercándose a la joven rubia que lloraba su pérdida. Tomó aire y se agachó a su lado besando su sien agradecida, queriendo atravesar el velo que les separaba a ambas con todas sus fuerzas. Vio la mirada azul de Beth volverse hacia ella. Sus labios se curvaron ligeramente llevándose la mano a la zona rozada. Había tenido éxito. Le había sentido.

- Seguid adelante.- Le dijo con voz pausada.- No dejéis de buscarles. No le dejes que se rinda.

Se alejó de la chica, acercándose al cazador con la ballesta apoyada en el suelo, su espalda vuelta hacia las dos mujeres. Sus dedos rodearon el contorno de una de sus alas deslizándose hacia el antebrazo bronceado por el sol, viendo la piel erizarse al contacto. Daryl se volvió con rapidez, alerta. Anna sonrió alzando su mano hacia la mejilla del hombre frente a ella recuperando en leves retazos de los recuerdos que Merle había dejado atrás en ella, ese mismo gesto compartido entre los hermanos siendo unos niños. Acarició con su pulgar su piel sorprendiéndose al verle tensarse contra su mano abierta. Decidió devolverle el espacio que parecía buscar sin remedio, alejándose varios pasos del cazador.

La joven se quitó las zapatillas que calzaba dejándolas sobre la hierba, caminando hacia su hermano, ya no las necesitaba. A cada paso que daba su sonrisa se iba ampliando.

Era curioso pero aún podía sentir la calidez del sol sobre su piel, la brisa agitando su melena a su espalda golpeándola contra sus mejillas, el roce de la hierba contra sus pies desnudos. Se sentía diferente pero la sensación era tan parecida a la sentida hasta el momento de su muerte, que le hacía creer que aún seguía con vida.

Dejó escapar una carcajada al aire de Georgia pensando en la ironía de esa idea. Tal vez después de la muerte sí que existía otra vida real allí mismo y acababa de poner sus pies en ella. Tal vez aquello no era un simple y vacuo limbo.

Por fin comprendía por qué algunos de ellos se habían negado a atravesar el velo final y preferían quedarse atrás. Por fin terminaban de encajar todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

* * *

_¿Quién me iba a decir meses atrás que iba a terminar subiendo esta historia a la página y que iba a haber gente que la leyera? ¡Ja! Bueno, he aquí el final… Desde que escribí la primera palabra tuvo la certeza de que ella, Anna, no seguiría caminando junto a Daryl y Beth, al menos en vida. Creo que era lo correcto, lo que tenía que pasar, una forma particular de cerrar un ciclo y de que otros pudieran pasar página o encontrar las energías para hacerlo. _

_Queda un breve epílogo que subiré hoy o… Mañana, no lo sé. Recién lo escribí esta mañana tras darle vueltas a la sugerencia de Hotarubi de saber un poco lo que Beth y Daryl pensaban sobre lo ocurrido. Puede que no sea lo que esperabas pero… ¿Es lo que la musa terminó por soplarme al oído? _

_Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios de aliento, por las recomendaciones del fic, por vuestras palabras y reflexiones. Sé que la temática no es la habitual pero, ¿hay que ver más allá de lo que está a simple vista, no os parece? Si hay zombis en la serie, ¿quién nos dice que no haya nada más? Jajajaja _

_¡Espero hayáis disfrutado de la lectura y ya sabes, cualquier cosa, dejad un review o mandadme un PM! _

_Un beso y nos leemos en el epílogo. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Ni soy Robert Kirkman ni trabajo para la AMC así que los personajes del comic y de la serie no me pertenecen. Los he raptado temporalmente para este experimento. _Anna y Ben son personajes de cosecha propia._

Advertencias: Violencia, lenguaje, abusos físicos, mención a la muerte de personajes…

Aviso: Lo escrito en cursiva es un flashback

* * *

**Epílogo **

El suave crepitar de las llamas devorando la madera que habían logrado reunir rivalizaba con el bullicio que se sucedía en el interior de su cabeza. Pequeños fragmentos se sucedían unos tras otros rememorando los últimos días, recordando lo vivido, acompañándole durante esa noche silenciosa.

Beth perdió su mirada en una pequeña lengua de fuego que ascendió desde la profundidad de la hoguera hasta ascender por el aire y desaparecer con un chasquido. Parpadeó y alzó sus ojos hacia la figura inmóvil de Daryl al otro lado de la hoguera.

Desde que el menor de los Dixon había escuchado las palabras de su hermano salir de la boca de Anna, Daryl no había abierto su boca y se había mantenido más distante que nunca. Creía que el poder despedirse de él le ayudaría a cerrar ese capítulo de su vida y encontrar las fuerzas y la entereza para seguir adelante. Ella había sentido cómo al hablar con su padre esa esperanza comenzaba a enrocarse de nuevo en el fondo de su ser, instándole a mantenerse serena y fuerte, a continuar adelante y buscar al resto del grupo, a creer que no eran los únicos que habían escapado de la prisión.

Anna no había visto los espíritus de ninguno de ellos, eso, ¿debía significar algo no?

Se humedeció los labios dispuesta a hablar, pero cerró la boca insegura de lo que realmente quería decir. Tal vez Daryl hubiera preferido que ella no hubiera estado delante cuando ocurrió, tal vez el peso de la certeza de que efectivamente estaban ellos dos solos de momento era demasiado para él. Tal vez…

El mutismo en el que se había sumido desde que había clavado la hoja de su cuchillo en la sien de Anna, no le había abandonado. El único sonido que había escuchado salir de su boca había sido un suave gruñido a su idea de enterrarla. _"Deberíamos enterrarla… No quiero que la encuentren." _No había comprendido exactamente si estaba de acuerdo con ella o no hasta que desapareció durante un tiempo volviendo con una pala con el mango partido y comenzó a abrir la tierra a los pies de un árbol. Había visto la tensión en los músculos de su espalda, el cansancio apoderarse de sus brazos pero le había denegado su ayuda cuando se la había ofrecido. Beth se limitó a observar en silencio cómo su cuerpo se hundía poco a poco en la tierra hasta que el cuerpo de Anna ocupó su lugar.

Suspiró cansada abrazándose a sus rodillas flexionadas, su mentón sobre ellas. Cerró los ojos y recordó ese roce de mariposa que creyó sentir en su rostro cuando Anna ya había dejado de respirar. ¿Habría sido ella? Rogó internamente porque así fuera, pero sobre todo rezó porque la chica no se viera estancada en ese mundo y hubiera encontrado el camino a seguir junto a su hermano. ¿Le estaría él esperando? ¿Habría visto las flores que había encontrado y depositado sobre el montículo de tierra? ¿Habría leído las breves palabras que había dejado gravadas sobre la corteza como recuerdo de su paso por ese mundo?

Esbozó una media sonrisa imaginándole junto a su padre, hablándole sobre el tiempo vivido, describiéndole sus vidas antes de que el caos se desatara. _"No puedes rendirte ahora, Bethy… Debes encontrar a tu hermana, ella está ahí fuera. Puedo sentirlo." _Beth se rascó la mejilla con el puño de su mano derecha, secándose una lágrima solitaria. _"Estarás bien, mi pequeña, estoy seguro de ello." _A pesar de que las palabras salían de la boca de Anna, era la voz de su padre la que escuchaba en su cabeza, era su rostro el que veía sonriente frente a ella, era su mano la que había rozado su frente antes de besarla. _"No te rindas, no dejes que el miedo os impida seguir adelante. No permitas que decaiga. Eres fuerte, cariño, sé que podrás con ello. Confío en ti." _Beth se mordió el labio y clavó su mirada en la figura silenciosa de Daryl. "_Ahora más que nunca sé que el Señor está de nuestra parte, ten fe."_

La luz del fuego iluminaba parcialmente el rostro taciturno del cazador, sumiéndolo en una lucha de luces y sombras que parecía reflejar la que seguramente se estaba desatando en su interior. Podía o intuía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Daryl, sabía lo fácil que era caer en la desesperanza y la rendición en su situación. Ella había estado ahí, había caminado ese sendero y le apenaba ver al cazador andarlo por su cuenta.

¿Dónde estaba ese espíritu fuerte y combativo que había resurgido en los meses de invierno en la carretera? ¿Dónde estaba esa cercanía granjeada a pasos de bebé en la prisión? ¿Dónde estaba esa certeza de que podrían seguir con vida siempre que estuvieran juntos? ¿Dónde estaba ese fuego que hacía que muchos de los supervivientes se vieran tentados por él, encandilados por su presencia y su entereza? ¿Dónde estaba el Daryl que había movido cielo y tierra para que Judith no muriera nada más entrar en ese mundo? ¿Dónde estaba ese hombre que había aparecido en su celda tiempo atrás diciéndole que estaba cansado de perder a la gente? No sabían si los demás estaban perdidos, no lo sabían con seguridad. ¿Por qué darles por muertos con tanta facilidad? ¿Por qué dejarse llevar por la opción fácil de creer que ya no existía esa familia creada sin lazos de sangre pero en la que cualquiera daría su vida por el otro?

No podían ser los únicos en haber sobrevivido. Debían buscarles. Debían hacer algo. Con una energía y una certeza que creyó no volvería a experimentar nunca más en su cuerpo, Beth clavó su mirada en la de Daryl y habló.

No iba a dejar que se rindiera tan fácilmente, no durante su guardia, no después de lo vivido. Iba a recuperarlo, costara lo que costase.

* * *

_Ahora sí que sí, esto se acabó. Este breve epílogo no lo tenía pensado pero a raíz un comentario de Hotarubi pensé que faltaba algo así. Puede que no sea lo que esperabas, espero que de todos modos haya "saciado" ligeramente esas ganas de saber del punto de vista de Beth y Daryl. _

_Quería daros las gracias a quienes habéis leído la historia y habéis dejado comentario en algún momento o me habéis hecho llegar vuestra opinión por PM: __**Cass, Hota, Acu, Kick-69**__. Agradezco vuestras reflexiones, ideas, exclamaciones, críticas, todo absolutamente todo y tomo nota de ello para futuras historias (que espero haya). Si a razón de alguna cosa más que me comentéis hago algún cambio en la historia, os lo haré saber ;) _

_Recuerdo la tarde en la que empecé a escribir esto. La primera versión fueron 25 folios… Y ahora termino con 60 jajajaja Por una vez no me arrepiento de reescribir algo y de quitarme la pereza de hacerlo. _

_En fin, gracias una vez más por leer esta locura y creer que no habéis perdido un tiempo preciado de vuestras vidas al hacerlo._

_¡Un abrazo oso a repartir, ala!_


End file.
